Could You Be Loved
by thedancerwrites
Summary: What happens when a tender moment between Eric and Sookie gets scarily interrupted? Rated M for adult themes; language, some rape (will not get too graphic), and eventual lemons. There is an OC of my own creation, but this is strictly E/S. (Takes place during "The Cold Gray Light of Dawn", with my own twist of events)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**For this first chapter, I'm keeping it short. I promise that the chapters will get longer, if there is interest for me to continue this story.**

**This story is definitely Eric/Sookie, and there will be an original character of my own creation, but don't worry, this fanfic will always be an Eric/Sookie, nothing else. I have read some of the books, so some of this story will be influenced by the books, but mostly this story is my twist on the show. **

**Rated M for adult themes; language, rape (will not get too graphic, don't worry), and lemons. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes (hopefully there won't be many!) are my own. **

**This fanfiction is supposed to take place during "The Cold Gray Light of Dawn". Eric and Sookie are not high, I found that to be really weird. **

**Just to forewarn you, I am a German student, so whenever I do translations I will try my best to make them as plausible and spelled correctly as I can. I will try not to use Google Translate, but I may have to at some points. **

**!Important!: In this version, Fintan is actually the King of Faery. His name is ****Fintan Walter****. Just go along with it :)**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction of any sort, so reviews would be really awesome with constructive criticism and such. I hope that everyone who reads this understands that I am from America, so if you are from Europe or another English-speaking country, I will be spelling things the American way.**

**Please Enjoy & Please Review!**

* * *

We bathed in the afterglow of breathtaking sex, I was sure that I would never have better sex than Eric. He was so sweet, and gentle. I couldn't help but wonder if the Eric with his memories back would be this tender with me, maybe he would treat me how he and Yvetta were having sex in the basement of Fangtasia.

The thought of Eric and Yvetta didn't make me jealous, for some reason. It saddened me. I felt as if Eric had never known love in his vampire years, with the exception of Godric and Pam, and that is what he thought sex was. I felt guilty to think that I was partially glad Eric had lost his memories, because I could be the one to teach him love. I felt even more licentious for thinking that the Eric with his memories would only use my body to satiate his sadness, a temporary distraction from his afflictions.

We were laying down on my bed, his head on my stomach, my hands stroking his hair. Eric particularly liked this. I liked this too, but I realized that after he got his memories back, this, along with the tenderness, would probably fade too.

It was nice not having to talk, not to worry about any problems I was having. The thought of Bill taking Eric away from me made me continue stroking his hair again, looking down at him possessively. Oh how the tables had turned.

Eric stiffened and sat up, looking at me with a face etched with concern and surprise. Ever since he lost his memories, that look was going to be something that I would never be used to. It somehow seemed wrong coming from a Viking Vampire.

"What? Are you ok?" I asked him, worried too. Eric looked down at his stomach, with a look of pure disbelief. I couldn't help myself, I got slightly distracted every time I looked at his perfectly chiseled abs. I tore my eyes away from the pure perfection that is Eric Northman's body, to look up at his face.

"I feel as if there is a new force calling to me in my gut. I realize that my maker has died, but I'm assuming this is what it feels like to be summoned." A look of pain appeared on his face. I felt a slight sting, remembering Godric on the roof, succumbing himself to the sun.

"Is it telling you to go anywhere? Can you feel where you need to be?" I was worried now, maybe the witch who put this spell on him could call him to her. Not knowing how to help Eric, the painful feeling of helplessness creeped into my bones.

"I don't know, Sookie," Eric said uncertainly. After a few moments of waiting in silence for something to happen, anything to happen, Eric's ears pricked up, I could tell he was hearing something. Surprise and fear crossed his features. Eric stood up, and reached for his basketball shorts, pulling them on. I heard noises coming from the cemetery. "Somebody is screaming in the cemetery."

"Do you know who it is?" I stood up too, starting to get dressed. I fumbled around for a pair of panties and a bra, yanking them on hastily. Eric tossed me a shirt from my drawer, and I pulled it on. I reached down for the drawer containing my shorts, pulled a pair out and started to get them on when I froze.

The screaming was far away, faint but loud enough for me to hear. Eric could most definitely hear better than I. I was thinking the screams were coming from about halfway through the cemetery.

Eric grabbed my hand after I jerked on my shorts so quickly I was worried that I might have ripped them. He picked me up and started at vamp speed down the stairs, opening the door.

"Eric don't go outside! It might be the witches!" I yelled at him, but he just continued and kept on running, through the door, down the steps, and onto the road that led him to the cemetery. Outside, the blood-curdling screams were still going, and they were much louder. I felt a whoosh around my body, and fear stabbed its way into me while I realized that the witches might be doing this to attract us out to the cemetery.

I felt the air change around me, we had stopped running. We were about 100 feet from the source. I strained my eyes to see.

The source was a beautiful teenager with long, naturally curly brown hair in a pale pink dress struggling and fighting her way out of a golden-hazed fairy portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm excited to bring you chapter 2! I have a few more chapters, and I write fairly quickly, so I will try to do daily installments for 'yall. The only problem is... editing! I have a big problem of keeping myself on task, and editing is just the most boring thing to do. **

**I'm really sorry if the grammar is bad, it was never my best topic in school. I try.**

**Please Review! **

**XOXO**

* * *

_**Last Time: **_

_**I felt the air change around me, we had stopped running. We were about 100 feet from the source. I strained my eyes to see.**_

_**The source was a beautiful teenager with long, naturally curly brown hair in a pale pink dress struggling and fighting her way out of a golden-hazed fairy portal. **_

* * *

She was on her her back, balancing herself on her forearms and pushing with her feet, attempting to get as far away from the portal as she could. There was a man, who was climbing out after her, trying to grab her ankles to drag her back. She was crying loudly.

"Eric! Eric!" She screamed, still struggling out of the man's grasp to get away. How did she know Eric? "_Hilfe! Bitte Hilfe!_" Eric lurched forward. I didn't understand what she was saying, but it was obviously a desperate plea.

"Eric no!" I yelled at him, thinking this was a trap, and I tugged on his arm to get his attention. Eric payed me no mind and started running towards the girl.

She gave a final push off with her feet and her head gave a loud smack as it ran into a gravestone, and she cried out. The screams stopped.

Just as she started to slump down against the gravestone, which was about 10 feet away from the portal, the man who was after her grabbed onto her ankle. At this point, I started running after Eric. I was close to him now, and Eric was about 15 feet away from the girl. The man yanked her away from the gravestone, into his grasp. The young girl stirred, and looked at his face. She gave a pathetic whimper and meekly uttered the word, "_Bitte._" Eric staggered forward.

"Let her go, **NOW!**" Eric commanded, and for a second I thought that he was the real Eric, the one with his memories. He sounded like the scary Viking I had previously feared.

"This does not concern you, Eric." The man said, purposefully turning his face away from us, as if not to be identified. His words were like ice, he had a slight British accent.

Eric, using vamp-speed, charged him, and pulled him off the ground by his neck. The man let go of the girl, and she flopped onto the ground and landed with a small grunt, under the man's dangling feet. I started towards her, hoping to pull her away.

The man easily took Eric's wrist and started applying pressure. Eric's face contorted in agony and surprise, as the man was placed onto the ground, his feet near the girl's head. Once the man was on the ground he took hold of the wrist in an even more forceful way, and brought Eric to his knees. I started inching towards the girl.

I looked at Eric, whose face was absolutely twisted in agony. The fact that this man could force Eric to his knees made me realize that he was a much older being, or vampire, or whatever he was, then Eric. The girl was crawling away, towards me, very slowly. The man stepped on her ankle, to stop her. She cried out sharply, as he snapped the thin bone. As the man did this, he took hold of Eric's neck, turning the tables quickly.

"Back away Sookie, go home. This isn't your fight." The man commanded me.

I was confused and I asked sharply, " How do you know my name?"

"Now is not the time for you to know this. You will find out soon." Whoever this man was, he still had his back to me, with Eric in front of him, and I knew that this man was about to execute Eric. I hated the faceless man. The girl resumed crawling towards me, about 5 feet away. Tears were streaming down her face.

I looked in her eyes. I shouldn't have, because I nearly collapsed with the anguish they held. I reached out for her hand, just as she reached out for mine. The man was growling at Eric, yet he seemed to know what the girl and I were about to do, because he paused for a second to threaten, "Make another move and his head gets ripped off."

I stopped immediately. The portal was still throbbing, as if it wanted the teenager, missed her presence. The way the man was standing, he was about 10 feet away from it, with his side facing it. I was facing his back, and so was the girl. Her eyes still pleading, her hands lit up with white light.

With one hand still around Eric's neck, the man reached way over to the girl, and circled his fingers around her unhurt ankle. His face finally turned towards us, and while he was looking at Eric with a commanding expression of fury, he smiled wickedly when looking at the girl. She whimpered. "It's time to go home, _mein liebstes Fee._", his voice was pure malice.

He let go of Eric, and Eric seemed unable to move. He looked at me, his eyes full of fear. The man slowly pulled the girl towards him, "_Bitte nein, bitte aufhören._", the girl tried to struggle, grabbing at the dirt and grass, trying to dig her nails into the ground. I tried to go towards her, but I physically couldn't move. I felt as if there was a giant, invisible brick wall in front of me. She was trembling, and he had an expression on his face that was filled with creepy implications.

I tried reading her mind, but it was filled with a foreign language. I did feel her fear, however. Fear is universal, not needing to be translated.

He roughly yanked her towards his bent-over shape, she cried out. Eric and I couldn't do anything but watch in despair. My lip started trembling, and silent tears for the girl I didn't know rolled down my cheeks.

As he bent down over her, he grabbed her hair at the back of her head, forcing her face up into his. He whispered something into her ear softly, but it was teeming with animosity. She mewled, obviously whatever he said was disturbing. I couldn't hear what he said to the poor girl, but Eric did, and he snarled at the man. The man looked over at Eric, and looked back at the girl.

I could just tell that something terrible was about to happen to her. My blood chilled as the evil man spoke, enmity laced in his low voice, "You just smell so fucking good, I can never control myself when I'm around you."

I didn't even want to begin thinking about the meaning behind his words, and my thoughts were cut short, as a the horror of the situation appeared.

The man's fangs ran down as he yanked her head to the side and bit, savagely.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hilfe: Help**

**Bitte: Please**

**Mein liebstes Fee: My favorite fairy**

**Bitte nein, bitte aufhören: Please no, please stop**

* * *

**Guess who the man is; really, guess. (I probably won't tell, but I really like this character, and I needed to insert him into this fanfic in some way, maybe he'll appear later.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly never expected anyone to read this, so thank you for all the views and follows. I love waking up to those notifications! :)**

**Also, I will be traveling to Yosemite this Thursday until Sunday. I will try to put up a few extra stories on Wednesday, so that I keep up with the "posting every day".**

**Also, I would like to address that this story will not be like 5 chapters long. I plan to continue with this story quite a bit. Nothing crazy, but I think this might be my only story, so I want to make it great.**

**If you find ANY grammatical errors/spelling errors/missed translations, PLEASE please tell me! I try to read over my stories a few times, but sometimes stuff just slips by. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_**I could just tell that something terrible was about to happen to her. My blood chilled as the evil man spoke, enmity laced in his low voice, "You just smell so fucking good, I can never control myself when I'm around you."**_

_**I didn't even want to begin thinking about the meaning behind his words, and my thoughts were cut short, as a the horror of the situation appeared.**_

_**The man's fangs ran down as he yanked her head to the side and bit, savagely.**_

* * *

The girl screamed, and tried shoving him off her. The effect was horrifying. The man's fangs were still latched onto her neck, and as she was shoving him off roughly, he ripped out part of her neck. She let out an arduous scream, clutching her neck with one hand.

The sinews were in his teeth and the blood was running down his chin, down his shirt. It was all over the ground. He grabbed her calves again, and yanking her towards him, her palms lit up again, a last ditch effort.

His back was facing the portal. She screamed as she shot him with her bright white light, palms facing towards him. The man flew back, into the portal. He gave a yelp as he went into the portal, it absorbed him, missing his presence. The girl got up and ran towards it, but stayed reasonably far away, as if she thought the man could reach out and drag her back in again.

She was saying something in a weird language, it sounded vaguely of a witch's spell. The portal began to close up, with the man inside it, and the girl stepped back.

As it finished closing up, she ran to Eric, who by this time had gotten up. I realized that I too, could move. I missed something as simple as moving quite a bit. She crashed into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. After a few seconds, I noticed she was smelling him, something that I thought was weird. She whispered, "Mein Gott Eric. Ich kenne Sie dachten ich sei tot. Entschuldigung, Eric. Tut mir sehr leid." Eric looked shocked. He leaned over her tall, slim frame and smelled her hair.

It finally dawned on me that when her head hit the gravestone, she probably bled too. Eric seemed to realize this too, and his fangs ran down. The girl looked at him, as if she was shocked that Eric was reacting this way towards her.

Her neck was still bleeding, but the wound was closing at an alarming rate, with her blood already starting to dry on the side of her neck. I wondered what she was, besides a fairy.

She grabbed the sides of his face, her palms over his cheeks. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on him.

I had a brief flashback to when I first met Bill, when we were in the parking lot after I had saved him from the Rattrays, when I bent down to him and said, "I can't hear you."

Eric started backing away, scared. She held him in place, distressing him more. I started walking towards her, trying to watch what was happening.

I reached out for her, lightly touching her shoulder. I was immediately met with a shock, almost like the ones that you would get as a kid from sliding down the plastic slides in the park. I jerked my hand away, surprised. The girl didn't even flinch, she just kept her hands on the side of Eric's face.

"What happened to you?", she asked in a small voice. I realized that this was the first time I had heard her speak English. I couldn't detect any accent. She slowly took her hands away from his face, and backed away one step.

"He had his memories taken away by a witch. It's a curse." She finally turned towards me, pain in her eyes. She had one of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen, but it was covered in dried tears. I slowly started toward her, and asked, "Who are you? How do you know Eric?" I was secretly wishing that she wasn't a lover. She looked about 15 or 16, so maybe Eric had payed attention to consent laws and hadn't done anything; then again the real Eric never seemed to pay attention to any laws. I wondered how old she was, I could read her mind, and Eric and the man seemed to want her blood, so I also asked, "Are you a fairy?"

After giving me a look of, "You're fucking kidding me, right?", she seemed to remember where she was and what situation she was in.

She looked around, her eyes wide. She looked at me, trying to process my questions, still obviously in shock. Gran would ream me, I realized. This poor girl had been taken advantage of, she was hurt, and she obviously was still trying to process where she was and what happened to both her and Eric. "You don't have to answer right now. I understand you've had a very long day. Why don't you come back to my house and I can make you some tea or hot cocoa." She simply nodded quickly. "Eric, why don't you help her." I looked at Eric, who was gazing at this girl with curiosity and wonder. He offered her his arm, his fangs still down. She took it, and her eyes fixed on his face.

As we walked back to my house in silence, I wondered if she could read my mind. I still couldn't read her's, it was all in a few different languages, all blending together while she tried to sift through her thoughts, trying to find words. Most of her thoughts were half-sentences in one language, then the other half in a completely different language.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, by the way. What's your name?" I had decided to break the uncomfortable silence. I waited for a reply, but never got one. She turned to look at me, but then turned back to Eric. Weird.

She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful people I'd ever encountered, her hair trailing down in perfect natural curls- the ones that you can't achieve with a curling iron. Her hair was a dark brown, which naturally was a little lighter at the end, reaching about halfway down her back. She had a heart-shaped face, the kind with high cheekbones. Her nose was very straight. Her ears were the perfect shell shape, and small.

The girl was flat-chested, but it weirdly looked good for her shape; tall and lean. Her complexion was fair, but not quite as pale as Eric or any other of the vampires I had grown accustomed to. From a distance, her eyes looked dark brown. Up close, I realized walking next to her, they were actually a dark olive green and the center was a burst of hazel, looking like a burst of caramel, but the overall faraway look of her eyes gave the illusion of brown.

She was wearing one of the dresses that were pretty much a staple for Fairy. It was pale pink, and it looked made-for-her. Chiffon trailed from her as she walked, flowing gracefully. Her dress had thin straps, and she wasn't wearing a bra; which surprisingly didn't look sleazy on her. The dress came down to her knees, with uneven lines, different cuts of chiffon were longer and shorter. The back of the dress dipped very low, but it didn't look trashy on her, it looked regal. Her hair covered most of her beautiful back- down to about the middle of her back- anyways.

Even in her tired state, she walked with grace, she was barefoot, but she walked evenly,as if her feet conformed to the ground with each step; she was one with nature. Walking with her shoulders pushed back and her head up; she was still transfixed on Eric's face.

As we approached my house, I weirdly never thought that this girl would betray me in any way, so I walked up the steps and opened the door for Eric and the girl, as they slowly came up the steps.

She finally tore her gaze away from Eric's face, looking around with curious and wide eyes. "You have a lovely home. There is good magic here.", she breathed. I led her to my kitchen, and Eric pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, taking in the room with wide, beautiful eyes.

"Tea or hot cocoa?" I asked quietly, trying not to ruffle her feathers even more than they had been.

After a minute she responded equally as quietly, "Whatever you're having would be nice. Thank you." She was still speaking so softly that I couldn't hear an accent. I wondered where she was from, originally. "I'm from Germany.", she answered with a little more volume in her voice. So, she could definitely read my mind. "Yes, I'm a fairy too.", she replied again. I still couldn't hear an accent, but then again, Eric was a Viking, and he didn't have a Swedish accent.

"Would you like to clean up while I make the drinks?" I asked, out loud, so Eric could understand what was happening. I gestured to the bathroom down the hall, and she lifted out from her seat, with grace. She walked so delicately, even in her shocked state, I began to wonder if she was hovering off the ground. Her feet made no noise on the wood floors of my house.

"She smells so good, Sookie. I'm afraid it's hard for me to control myself around her. Especially with her wounds." I pulled out the Swiss Miss from the cupboard, even though it was hot outside, this would calm her and I. I started to worry that I hadn't even asked the poor girl her name, and I was sure Gran would have a fit if she saw how weak of a hostess I was being to her.

"She's been through enough, Eric. Please try harder." I looked at him, signaling that there would be no fairy buffet for the foreseeable future. Thinking of this made me remember her neck wound, I had completely forgotten! I walked briskly to the bathroom, the door was slightly ajar. She was looking in the mirror, her neck craned to the side, she was examining it sadly, running her fingers along the site where the wound once was. There was no mark.

"Where did your neck wound go?!", I exclaimed.

She slowly turned my way. "I am a vampire. It has healed."

I backed away, Eric appeared at my side, looking at the girl too. "But I didn't invite you in. How can you be in my house?" I whispered.

"Those rules don't apply to me." I felt like ice was running through my veins. Was she going to kill me and Eric? How would I stop her? Hearing my thoughts, she looked offended. "I would never hurt Eric. I can't, in fact." She started to walk towards us, slowly. Eric put me slightly behind him, blocking most of my small body with his large frame, putting distance between me and the girl.

"Why?", both Eric and I said at the same time.

"Because Eric is my maker."

* * *

**Remember to Review! :) Have a great day!**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mein Gott Eric. Ich kenne Sie dachten ich sei tot. Entschuldigung, Eric. Tut mir sehr leid: Oh my God Eric. I know you thought that I was dead. I'm sorry, Eric. I'm so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not uploading these past days! My computer went crazy on me, but now it's all back to normal.**

**To make up for that; here is a much longer chapter!**

**I unfortunately noticed a discrepancy in chapter 3 of Could You Be Loved. I stated that Sookie said something along the lines of, "I didn't invite you in." So, for the purposes of this story, I will make it so that Pam gave documents or something to Sookie and the house was signed back over to her.**

**Let's be honest; there is NO WAY that Eric Northman would leave Sookie in a house that any vampire could enter. Come on.**

**A reminder that Fintan ****Walter**** is the Fairy King.**

* * *

"Really?!" I almost yelled at the poor girl. She had obviously had the most terrible experience of her life, and I was not making it any better.

Eric lurched forward, grabbing her face, similar to how she held his face earlier. "So that is the pull I felt earlier." The girl just nodded slowly. The lighting in the bathroom made him look especially pale. The girl didn't shy away or look scared at his touch. She looked beautiful in the soft glow of the room. "Call Pam, Sookie." Eric commanded, in a no nonsense voice, with his large hands still cradling her face as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

I retreated from the room, a sense of safety made my way back through my body. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed my phone from where it was charging on the wall, and dialed Pam's number. She picked up after a few rings. "What?" Pam said, in her usual bored tone.

"You need to come over to my house, right now." I said, letting her know that I wasn't kidding.

"I'm on my way." She hung up, and I closed my phone, plugging it back into the charger. I walked back towards the bathroom.

Eric and the girl were clearly having a moment. Eric was holding her to his chest, in a way that was fatherly and comforting. She was taking long pulls of breath from his chest. My eyes filled up with tears. The sight was so powerful, words couldn't do it justice. I thought about how weird it was to trust a girl I had just met 30 minutes ago, and to see Eric accept her just the same, but one look at her, and you could tell that she radiated innocence.

I felt a pang of hurt when I thought about my father, and how he used to hold me like this. Eric's forehead rest against her now clean head, no blood was in sight.

I walked to the front door, waiting for Pam. As I walked away, I realized that Eric was singing to her tenderly, in a language that I could only assume was Swedish. The moment was so tender, as I sat down, a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

A sharp knock on the door signified Pam. I opened the door, she was there with her rotting face. Seeing Pam's face was quite a sight these days, it took everything in my power to not recoil away. She sniffed at the air gingerly. Her eyes filled with love and nostalgia. She looked shocked at me. "Let me in, now.", she said. I let her in, and the girl and Eric came out of the bathroom.

The girl didn't seem to even notice her rotting face, just walked towards her with her hands out. She took her face in her hands as she had with Eric. She and Pam were the about the same height, Pam being a little taller.

Pam's eyes filled with the bloody tears. I questioned why the girl's tears were like human tears, not bloody and gross. "Claire," she breathed, "I can't believe you're here." She hugged her so tightly, I began to worry for the girl, Claire, but then I remembered that she was a vampire and Pam wasn't hurting her. It was weird to think that the girl was a vampire, she looked so young, so fresh, and very innocent.

I realized that I had been calling her "the girl" for the longest time, but it was hard to put a name to her face; it was as if words or names couldn't do her form justice. Pam wiped away a tear and held Claire at arms length away from her, examining her body. It wasn't in the usual Pam way, sexual and domineering, but sweet and full of concern. "What happened to you? We thought you were…" Pam's voice caught, and she stopped talking. Claire just gave her a knowing look, as if all her troubles were gone.

"The King took me away.", Claire said. I was startled. Bill? Eric and I took our gaze away from Pam and Claire, and looked at each other. Eric's usually innocent face filled with old fury. He looked like the real Eric, the one with the temper.

"You mean.. Bill? Did Bill take you away?" I looked at Claire, wondering what Bill would want with her. Her telepathy? Her… I didn't even want to think about that. I could see that many men would probably lay their lives down to have a night with her, for her innocence. Feeling guilty and slightly jealous, I realized that Eric had probably been with her.

I would inquire with Bill later as to whether he had also heard the screams from the cemetery, and why he didn't help. Maybe he was.. indisposed. Ew. Seeing him with that "head of security" had given me a pain that was previously unknown to myself at the time; jealousy.

"Who is Bill?", Claire asked me. Relief flushed through me, my worries for this girl's innocence were gone. Bill hadn't done anything "untoward" (as her Gran would put it). A few seconds after she asked, the doorbell rang. I walked over to it, and speak of the devil, Bill was there, with a small bag.

"Hey Bill! I don't know why you let Eric go, but thank you so much." I was so happy with Bill I could have hugged him, but I didn't. Why was Eric in this man's possession? I heard in my head, but the thought wasn't my own, it was Claire's voice. "He is your king, Claire." I turned and looked at her, her face without expression.

"He is no king of mine.", she stated blankly. I began to be worried for her safety. Vampires usually were extremely respectful of their leaders. Eric had bowed to Bill on many occasions, obviously he was taught from a young age to respect his leaders. I wonder if he taught his progeny to have the same amount of respect that he had for power.

"What did you say to me?" Bill started walking towards Claire, Eric moved to the side, nodding deeply at bill, paying him as much respect as he could in this situation. "Who are you even? I've never seen you before. Why haven't you pledged your fealty to me yet?"

Bill was right in front of her, trying to intimidate her. She was about 5' 8", so Bill was only slightly taller than her, but he could definitely be intimidating if he wanted to, but so could Claire; you never knew what she was capable of, or what she was going to do next. _Don't say anything about the cemetery._ Claire directed me, still staring blankly into Bill's eyes.

"I have not pledged you fealty because I do not owe you any.", she said plainly. Eric stiffened, and gave her a "You better stop now" look. Bill grabbed her hair, similar to how the man in the graveyard grabbed her hair, and he forced her head to the side. He took a deep breath, right at the base of her neck, where it met her shoulder. I was so shocked at Bill's behavior, I listened to Claire and didn't say anything.

This situation was so creepy. I was worried that the girl was going to have a panic attack at being manhandled so much in one night, but Claire seemed to be in shock, not really caring who touched her, I daresay she had almost looked bored; as if she was used to this.

_Oh._ I felt another pang of hurt for this girl. She _was_ used to this, being treated as an object that was coveted and used. He pulled back, and gave her a look of wonder.

I was about to step in on this situation when Bill broke the uncomfortable silence. "Tell me why you do not owe me fealty.", Bill demanded.

"I am a ward of Europe. You should probably be bowing to me, actually." With that, he let her go, looking at her face with fury. "You can check, if you'd like."

"Oh, I will.", Bill quipped at her, his southern genteel accent thickening with his anger. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number very quickly. Bill was probably about to talk to somebody very high up on the political food chain. Still angry, he asked her pointedly, "What is your name, child." Showing disrespect, he looked her up and down. I was honestly surprised that Claire wasn't a blubbering mess right now, from the way people were treating her tonight.

"Claire Walter." Still staring him down, Bill dropped his phone. It clashed on the ground.

"You mean you're- wait, no. Why aren't you dead?", Bill looked at her like a poor man looks at money.

"Bill.", I warned. I wouldn't tolerate any more rudeness in my house, neither would Gran. I had finally had enough; Vampire king or not, he knew this. I continued, "She's had a rough day, er- night. Leave her alone. Why are you here?" Bill continued staring at Claire, his expression reading many emotions. Obviously the last name Walter meant something. I'd have to ask her about that later. Name dropping was a common and powerful thing in the supernatural community.

"I am here to tell you that every vampire within a 20 mile radius of here needs to be bound in silver during the day time. A necromancer is going to make every vampire who isn't in silver meet the sun." He turned the bag upside down, and many silver chains clashed loudly on the ground between Bill and Sookie and the other vampires. "It would be safer for the 3 of you to come with me, but I can understand that you don't want to. I'll be leaving now." He turned toward the door, leaving the 4 of us in shock over the bomb he just dropped. I could tell Bill wanted to get the fuck out of there, after Claire had said the last name Walter. Maybe she was married to someone powerful. Maybe she was someone powerful.

Eric and Pam groaned, breaking the silence. Bill opened the door and whooshed away. I knew how bad silver effected a vampire, I had seen it many times. I had only seen Eric with silver twice, once at the Fellowship of the Sun church and the other time was a small silver handcuff with Russell Edginton. Pam, I had only seen under silver once, when Yvetta tightened the chain around her neck next to a stripper pole. I had never seen Claire under silver, and I speculated as to what the effect would be on her. Maybe because she was a younger vampire, she would be more adversely affected.

"I'm not a young vampire, Sookie." Oh crap, I forgot she could read my mind.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking." I was careful with how I worded the question, knowing that some vampires were uncomfortable with talking about their past.

"I'm about 800 years old," she said, looking at me. Wow. She really did not look 18 years old, much less 800, "And I'm not effected by silver."

"What?! How can we keep you from going out in the sun? You need to leave the radius now!" I was panicking, and Eric started to get worried. Pam was still looking at the chains with an expression of disdain.

"The sun does not affect me. I told you most rules do not apply to me. Any fae-vampire is not affected by the sun." Then what does hurt you, I gawked at her. _Iron. Iron hurts me_. She directed at me. Oh. I guess nobody is ever without a weakness.

"Sunrise is approaching," Eric said in his "new" voice, the one that was unsure of everything. Claire looked at him like he wasn't supposed to be talking like that, in that voice. _It takes a while to get used to, trust me._ I directed at her. She chuckled. It was nice to hear her laugh, I wanted to take her mind off what probably happened to her when she was in that portal.

Hearing my thoughts, she stiffened. Shit. I was getting really bad at controlling my own thoughts. I tried to see if she was sending me any pictures or words, anything, but once I tried to read her mind again, it turned into a void; much like the ones that regular vampires had. Her shields! She has them too. Maybe she was closing her mind off from hearing my thoughts, to get away from what I was thinking happened to her, and in the process, she turned me off from hearing her thoughts too. I questioned as to whether I would be able to do that too.

I started towards Eric's cubby. "Pam and Eric, you go down there and get situated, We'll meet you down there after I take the water off from our hot cocoa." I opened the doors, and gestured that they were to go down. Pam gave Claire's forearm a squeeze, and walked with Eric towards the cubby, climbed in, and went down. I gestured for Claire to join me in the kitchen.

* * *

**Please Review! Please let me know if anything is wrong!**

**XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I have school orientation today which sucks, but I am uploading before I go so that I can upload again when I get back. I'm going to Yosemite tomorrow, and I won't be back until Sunday, and I really can't promise that I will upload again on Sunday, but I certainly will try.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

We were sitting down at the kitchen table, Claire's mental guards still up. She was looking at her empty cup, a small bit of chocolate remained on her lips. "Do you want to talk about anything?", I asked her after a few minutes of trying not to stare at her perfect face. There was surprisingly no blood on her, not even any on her clothing. Was that another power? I'd have to ask her about that.

"No, I seem to take terrible situations well, so worrying about me won't do anything," she looked up at me, her expression blank, much like Eric's had been when he had his memories, "Would you like to talk about anything?" She raised her eyebrow at me, she already knew most of the questions I had for her. _I'm pretty much an open book, don't worry about offending me or anything. Questions are welcome._ She sent to me.

"Oh, good," I gave her a "crazy Sookie" smile before continuing, " Why did Bill get so anxious when you told him your name? Does the last name Walter mean something significant? Are you married to someone important?" I knew I was bombarding her with questions, but she offered. I was going to take this chance to ask a willing vampire, even Bill was guarded with his answers to me most times.

"Well, my last name 'Walter' is a royal fairy name.", she began. I couldn't help myself, I was excited to have a royal in my house. I began to feel unworthy, looking around my house, Claire was probably used to castles and servants.

"So what does that mean, is your dad a Duke or something?" I chuckled, thinking of Fairy Dukes, it was such a weird image.

"We should probably be putting Eric and Pam under silver, there's about 20 minutes until sunrise." She clearly was avoiding the question. I stood up, and so did she. Claire followed me to the cubby, and down we went.

Eric and Pam were laying down on the bed, next to each other. Eric still looked uncomfortable around her, usually they were so easy-going with each other, feeding off each other's energy. It seemed as if he was totally used to Claire, but still guarded around Pam. Weird.

Claire walked over to Pam's side of the bed, and her hands lit up. She took Pam's face in her palms, and the white light surrounded Pam. Immediately, the wounds and general ugliness of Pam's face went away. Eric and I looked at both of them, our eyes wide. Claire's eyes were filled with love, maybe that was how she channeled her power.

Pam looked at her skin, it was glowing. Claire closed her eyes, swaying slightly. It only took about 2 minutes, but Pam looked better than she had before she was cursed; her hair shinier, her eyes brighter, her complexion glowing. Claire stepped back, but Pam quickly surprised her with a hug. "Thank you," she breathed, "How did you break the curse?"

"Good magic will always outweigh bad magic." She replied simply, and slightly cryptically. The gears began to turn in my head..

"Wait! If you broke Pam's curse, then why don't you just break Eric's?!" I walked over to her, my hand outstretched. Hope gleamed in Eric, Pam, and my eyes.

She just shook her head slowly, "Eric is my maker, I cannot hurt him."

"B-but you weren't hurting Pam! Why can't y'all just do the same for Eric!" I started whining, but I didn't care how I sounded. She was being… ugh! She dropped my hand, and walked over to Eric, taking his.

She looked back at me and Pam, "Technically, I did hurt her. My power comes from the sun, as does your power, Sookie. My ability to control people's emotions well kept her from screaming and crying like a young child." She looked at Eric, "I know you don't remember, but when I was first turned, my father informed us that I would never be able to use my light on you, and I would also never be able to give you my light. I have never wanted to use it on you until now."

Eric looked understanding, but I was stubborn dammit! I wanted to speak to her father, even though he was probably dead and give him a piece of my mind. I had completely forgotten about the impending sunrise, and pushed away my anger to reach for common sense. "Oh fudge!", everyone looked at me, "We have to silver you! Sunrise is coming!"

Pam looked like she wanted to murder something, and Eric looked scared. Claire led him to the bed, and stood next to it, on the floor, as he sat down. She gave him an "It's ok" look, nodding a bit, and he relaxed slightly. She dropped his hand, and went towards the stairs, and I took my gaze off her, knowing that she was going to get the silver chains.

Pam huffed, then flopped down on the bed, next to Eric.

A few minutes later, after many curses from Pam and a few Swedish roars from Eric, they were all silvered up. "Why can't you control their emotions right now?" I looked at Claire, who was looking at Eric, the way a lover looks at their significant other.

"It would drain me too much, my powers come at a cost. Do not be angry with me Sookie." She got up from her place next to Eric to walk over to me. "I require sleep."

"Don't you want to make sure that they won't walk into the sun?", I asked her. There was a slight twinge of judge in my voice, I couldn't help myself. But hey, I couldn't have held down 2 angry, possessed vampires all by myself!

"I will feel if they move from their resting place. Trust me in this." I hesitated, then moved a bit to the side, allowing her to start to climb the stairs. Eric would be fine down here with Pam, and I needed my rest too.

"I can show you to my Gran's old room-" she stopped me, once we were in the living room and heading to the stairs.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Miss Stackhouse. I can see that she died in the kitchen. You are probably still scarred from finding her. My deepest sympathies." My eyes started to tear up, Claire probably knew how Gran died. I didn't know how she knew, but I didn't really care at that moment. Claire continued, looking me deeply in the eyes, "Thank you for honoring me with the gift of sleeping in her her own resting place I understand that she was well loved by a halfling in the Faerie court." What? Was she talking about Grandpa Earl?

"G-Grandpa Earl? You met him?" A few tears had come out of my eyes. She took hold of both of my hands.

"Earl Stackhouse? No, I've never met him in person, but while reading your mind I know you went to a faction Faery, and he was there." Whoa. It was weird knowing that someone could read my mind. The irony of it was that I hated it. I put up my shields, hoping that she couldn't hear me anymore.

I began to wonder; why was she put in a section of Faery with a rapist? Was he a rapist? Didn't they know they put one of the most beautiful beings on earth with a super-creepy dude that ripped half of her neck off?

Claire bristled. Oh shit. I guess my shields didn't work quite like hers. She turned her face away from me, "He wouldn't have raped me in Faery, Sookie. He's not an idiot."

"What do you mean?" I knew I should have backed off, but I really wanted answers, and she was one of the most open Vampires.

"He would have been put to death." Still looking away from me, I felt terrible for bringing this up. I took her hand and started walking towards the stairs with her.

"Why?" I said, as I began climbing the first few steps. I stopped and looked back at her.

Claire looked me directly in the eye, "He wouldn't have raped the King's daughter."

* * *

**Please Review & Have a great day!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I feel like I should mention this; I do not own True Blood. I wish I did, because the series finale would have been very E/S. I don't really want to talk about the finale, except for that every time I think about it, I get really upset and angry. Sigh. I do however own the character Claire. She is entirely of my own creation. We will find out more about her, if she has more powers and such.**

**I promise lemons are on the way. Reminder! There will only be E/S lemons, don't get any ideas about Eric/Claire lemons. Not happening.**

**I doubt anyone will want to, but if you want to use my character; Claire, please PM me, and I would really like to hear your POV on what a story you would write for her would be like. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

She tried to turn away and continue up the stairs, but I caught her hand and tugged lightly. "You're the Faery King's daughter?" She looked me in the eyes and nodded slowly. "So you're a princess? I have a princess in my house?"

"Technically no, positions in the Faery court are not determined by heritage, only by power. The Prince and Princesses are in no way related to me. We try to keep the bloodline pure." This was an awful lot of information to give a person in less than 24 hours.

"Uh... ok. Are you married to anyone?" She continued up the stairs, turning away from me. Not wanting to continue sounding like an idiot, I followed and waited patiently for her response. She reached the top of the staircase, and I was a few steps lower. Claire looked down at me.

"No." Well, I guess that was the end of that conversation. "Where will I be sleeping?"

I decided to show her to my room, I still felt weird about letting people into Gran's room. Gran's room was somewhat sacred to me, I hadn't been in there for a while. "Here. Why don't you stay in my room?" I led her to my room, and opened the door slowly. Looking at the disheveled mess that was my room, I decided otherwise. A slow blush rose to my face as I remembered what Eric and I had done on that very bed. It felt wrong to have her sleep there. "Actually, why don't you stay in my Gran's old room?" I laughed nervously when I noticed that my voice was a few octaves higher.

She gave me a curious look, but followed me silently. "Do you need any clothing? I don't think you're my size, but I'm sure I have a few nightshirts or maybe some nightgowns that will work. If not, I have plenty of t-shirts and a few of Jason's basketball shorts." I pushed open my Gran's door, and Claire looked inside.

"The t-shirts with the athletic shorts will be fine. Thank you for letting me stay in your Grandmother's room." She walked in slowly, looking around a bit. I couldn't see her face too well in the lighting, which was now becoming that beautiful light blue color that accompanies the dawn. Claire sat down at the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute. There's a bathroom over there," I pointed, "feel free to use it and take a shower and what not." I walked out of the room, grabbing a "Bon Temps Football" shirt from Jason's room, and a pair of basketball shorts too. I took them back to Gran's room. Claire was in the shower, so I left them out on the bed.

As I headed back downstairs, I was trying to think about Claire's voice. Looking at her, you would expect that her voice would be annoying and breathy, but it was surprisingly normal, with a bit more resonance than normal teenager's, and only with the slightest accent on her "W's", which I assumed was German.

I opened up the wardrobe, and climbed down the ladder. As I reached the final step, I heard a disgusting sizzling sound. Eric and Pam were both laying on the bed next to each other, fangs down, gritting their teeth. Pam had a few blood tears around her eyes.

Pam was still staring at the ceiling as she said, "I'm going to find this fucking witch and I'm going to rip out her spleen."

…

After a few hours of listening to Pam complain and Eric's skin sizzle, then accept the silver into his flesh, I finally had enough.

"Eric, I need some rest, and I don't think that I can with you in so much pain right now." I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt so much guilt for going upstairs to sleep, but Claire said she would know if Eric and Pam got up, so she could handle it.

He grunted his disapproval, but he didn't say anything to me to tell me to stay. As I climbed up the stairs, I could still hear Pam muttering things she was going to do to the witch.

I stopped by the kitchen and got a glass of water from the sink. I downed all of it. I padded over to the cabinet again, and grabbed another glass, and filled that one up with water too, but this time I got it from the refrigerator. I filled my glass again, and walked up the stairs.

I stopped by my room first and pulled the covers back and placed the water on my nightstand. I walked out of my room into the connecting bathroom. Claire had left it spotless, and she began to grow on me. A fellow clean-freak. Eric seemed to need a maid everywhere he went, and it really bothered the fudge out of me. It was nice to know that his progeny wasn't the same way.

As I crept into Gran's bedroom, I looked at the bed; Claire was sleeping on her side, not at all looking like a vampire as she slept. Her chest slowly rose and fell. I wondered why she would still be breathing, but it was probably just something that went along with being a fairy-vampire.

I deposited the glass on the nightstand, and began to leave the room. My shields down from stress and sleep deprivation, I came to a violent stop when I caught a glimpse of what was passing through Claire's brain as she was sleeping.

I could always tell from people's thoughts that they were dreaming. I had never seen anything in their dreams, mostly just a hazy mist that signified sleep. Claire dreamed mostly in the normal mist, but she had some pictures that popped up violently.

When I saw what was in her dreams, I had to actively clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping or making any kind of noise. I hadn't seen much, but what I did see scared me down to my core.

Walking didn't really describe how I left the room, I ran. I closed the door and ran over to my bed, burrowing deep under the covers.

I wasn't scared of Claire, I was scared for her. Did what I see actually happen? The vision was so violent and possessive, laced with so much fear and consternation.

Eyes shut tight, I prayed. I hadn't prayed in a while, so I felt a little guilty. "Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen." I instantly felt better. Praying always helped me. Even though I didn't go through my usual spiel of prayers, this one always made me feel better.

Claire probably wasn't religious, most vampires I had met weren't. I didn't really care. Godric was religious, and he was her grand-maker. I wonder if he knew about what happened to her- er- what I saw in her dream. I tried to put it out of my mind, and started thinking about Jason.

He just made me upset in so many ways, but then my mind drifted to what was happening to him and Jessica. Were they dating? I didn't know what their current relationship status was, because I was gone for more than a year.

After a while, I just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I think the series really strayed away from Sookie and her conviction to God. I'm not religious myself, but in the books it seemed to really help her. I feel like religion is a very big part of Sookie and her morals.**

**I promise that updating will get more frequent! I was on vacation and it took me a few days to get back to normal.**

**As always, please tell me if there are any errors.**

**Reviews are love.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! **

**The lemons are finally here! I hope you guys like it, this is my first time writing any kind of lemony story**

**I still don't own anything except for Claire. I wish I did though.**

* * *

I woke up to Claire's face. She didn't look worried, she just looked impatient. She was wearing the Bon Temps Football shirt and basketball shorts. "Sookie. It's happening." I launched myself out of my bed, noticing that I was still wearing my clothing from yesterday.

I quickly remembered why I was too scared to change into something more appropriate to sleep in, and I stumbled back. Claire probably just attributed this to me just waking up. A blush rose to my face and I half ran/walked out of the room and down the stairs to avoid her quizzical gaze.

It was hard to remember that Claire was a vampire, thus I was startled that she appeared at the wardrobe before I did. I could hear the shouts coming from inside.

Claire held the door open for me, and I climbed down. She secured the door, and I looked up, wondering why she wasn't climbing down. Her hands were lit up with a golden light, and it looked as if she was welding the metal of the cubby's door shut. Obviously this wasn't what she was doing though, the light was from her fairy power. "Can all fairies do that?" She turned slightly, and climbed down with me.

"Yes. I'll teach you how later." We certainly didn't have time now, Eric was roaring almost deafeningly and Pam was screeching like a banshee. I began to also worry for Bill and Jessica, who would be going through the same thing right now.

"Let us go!" Eric yelled at the both of us. He was quite obviously straining against the chains, the veins in his neck straining as he tried to lean up.

"Ffffuck! Take me to meet the Sun!" Pam screeched at us.

I started to cry. Watching Eric look like he was going to rip my throat out was something I never wanted to see again. Claire noticed this. "Sookie, maybe you should go wait upstairs. I can hold them." I shook my head rapidly. "Okay, but do not get near their mouths or their hands. They could force us to take the chains off."

Eric roared again, "You bitch! Claire take these fucking chains off! Now!" He struggled against the chains again.

"Oh, shush. You don't mean that." Claire was very unfazed by this, but looking at Eric screaming at her made me think of her dream. I quickly distracted myself, knowing that Claire could be reading my thoughts. I moved to Eric's side.

"Honey, it's okay. I know you don't mean what you're saying to Claire or me. Just try to calm down. I know you're in there." He didn't seem to hear me. Eric just started to curse in what I assumed was Swedish. Pam was just crying and whimpering. I sunk down on the floor next to the bed, and Claire had dragged in a few chairs before we came in, and she sat down in one of them, looking directly at Eric, with a blank stare.

She really looked like a different being when she sat down. Teenager? Vampire? Fairy? Alien?

Claire was all of these things.

…

After a few hours of waiting for the vampires to die down, they did.

"How long until sunset?" I looked at Claire, wondering if she even knew. Maybe she did, because she was a vampire.

"About 30 minutes. I have to leave now. I'll be back shortly after sunset to help you take the chains off." I started to question her on why she was leaving, but she had already whooshed out of the room. She stopped to open the door, and I could only assume that she was breaking the fairy welding bond, but she did that very quickly.

"If you're wondering why she left, fairies are creatures of the light. If they are turned, they must feed when the sun goes down. It's almost like a compulsion." Pam drawled. She could manage to look bored even as she was under silver.

…

45 minutes later, Claire came climbing down the stairs looking even more radiant. I didn't want to know who she fed on. She quickly walked over to Eric and Pam and said, "Slow or fast."

Eric and Pam answered at the same time, "Fast."

"Okay. Sookie why don't you do Pam, and I'll pull the chains off of Eric. Let's start from the feet up." She took hold of Eric's ankles, and ripped the chains off. I nearly gagged when I saw the skin come off with them. Eric was clenching his teeth, his body rigid.

"Sorry Pam," I said as I ripped the chains of her ankles in the same manner that Claire had done to Eric.

"Ffuckk!" Pam seemed to have less control over herself than Eric had. She was also rigid in her body movements.

As we finally reached the neck, Eric looked like he was going to kill everyone. Pam looked the same.

"_Fan det gör ont!_" I didn't know what that meant, but it was obviously not good. Pam just yelled the C word.

"Pam why don't you come with me to hunt, and although I enjoy this shirt and shorts set, maybe I should get some clothing too. Sookie, stay with Eric and feed him some of your blood, please. Make sure you hold something silver so he doesn't lose control." Pam looked pointedly at her. Pam made a face that read "Shut the fuck up." Claire just stared back.

"Claire's right. Hold something silver. Let's go." Pam looked really pissed off at Claire as they climbed the steps.

They had left the house, I did a quick mental scan. "You don't have to feed me your blood, I just need to rest." Even as Eric said this, he looked at me with wanting eyes.

I smiled down at him, "No, I want to do this for you. I'm trusting you to not lose control though." I took one of the chains that had the least skin attached to it, and wound it around my hand. I pulled Eric by the shoulder up to me.

Eric grabbed my waist and deposited me in his lap, and he scooted backwards so that his back was against the concrete wall. He looked deeply in my eyes, "I want you to put the chain down."

"But Claire and Pam said to keep it with me." I shook my head slowly, and Eric gave me a look full of pain.

"You said that you trusted me. This isn't trust, Sookie. Trust me enough that I won't take more than necessary."

I hesitated, but then I looked into his icy blue eyes. I dropped the chain on the ground next to the bed. There was so much passion in the look he gave me for trusting him, I almost melted.

Eric put his huge hands on my ribs, and pushed me forward, into a kiss. Our lips danced together, and I was sure that Adonis had taken a vampire form in my beautiful blonde Viking. The kiss was sweet, then grew more possessive with his hunger.

He slowly let go of my lips so I could breathe, and he worked his way over to my ear. I moaned when he bit my earlobe, with his human teeth.

Eric whispered into my ear, "Thank you." With that, he bent his head down slightly and tipped my head to the side to expose his neck. When his fangs slipped into my neck, I started seeing spots. I could feel that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

He moved his right hand from the side of my head back to my ribs, and started grinding me onto his lap. I gave a few movements of my own hips, and he growled in appreciation. Just as I was reaching completion, he detached. I whimpered, wanting him to continue. Eric licked my neck, and pulled back a bit. I was so wound up that I didn't question him when he took his palm and bit into it, and I took his hand in both of mine.

Eric's blood tastes like power. There was really no way to explain it. As I sucked on his hand, he growled, and my movements in his lap increased. I took a really deep sip, and he took his hand away from my mouth and worked his hand under my shirt. "I don't want to overcook you."

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, and reached behind my back and took my bra off. As he looked deeply into my eyes, I started to unbutton the flannel shirt he was wearing. We were still grinding on each other, and he started messing with the button on my shorts. I finally got that damn shirt off him, and I leaned against him, my chest on his chest.

I looked up and kissed him deeply. He finally worked my shorts down, and I moved up slightly, letting him take them off. He didn't even bother doing the same thing to my panties, he just ripped them off. I fumbled with his belt, but my hands were shaking too badly. Eric flipped us over, and he got off the bed and completed the task that I was trying so hard to finish.

He was obviously taunting me, he shimmied his jeans down slowly, and let them pool around his ankles. Eric let out a small growl as he stalked toward me. He put his knees on the edge of the bed and reached forward, grabbing my knees. I squealed as he dragged me slowly towards him, leaning down over me. He moved a bit farther up the bed to meet me halfway.

I arched my back to close the small space between our bodies, and he pushed into me. I was more than ready. Eric was still a bit big for me, and I let out a small cry as he stretched me. He went slowly, but it still hurt a bit. Slowly, the pain faded away and he noticed this, and went a little bit faster.

When my release came I yelled out his name, and he bit down onto my right breast. His release followed shortly after.

He moved us up farther on the bed and looked into my eyes and said, "Are you okay?"

I looked back into his eyes, and they were filled with so much love and concern, "How could I be anything but okay when I'm with you? I trust you. I know I'm safest when I'm in your arms."

"Sookie I love you. I only hope that you will still love me when I get my memories back." He pulled me tighter against him, and put his cheek on the top of my head.

"I hope so too."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Fan det gör ont!: Fuck that hurts!**

* * *

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you all!**

**We finally get a Claire's POV! (It's labeled CPOV)**

* * *

After about 15 minutes of napping against each other, I got up and so did Eric. We didn't bother with clothing, and went upstairs for a shower. I was pretty drained from sex, so Eric didn't try anything. I felt the blood kick in and noticed that when we got out of the shower, I wasn't really that tired anymore.

As we were both dressing, Eric heard the door opening, and I registered a void and Claire. They were back from hunting. I hoped Pam was okay. Eric took my face in his hands, and kissed me passionately. We both turned away and headed downstairs.

Claire was dressed again in a pale pink dress, this one had ruffles and a bow around her tiny waist. The real star of her outfit were her heels, obviously Louboutins. They were about 4 inches high and the same color of her dress, except for the red sole. They each had a tiny bow on the front, which I thought matched the dress perfectly. The peep toes revealed pink nail polish which matched the color on her fingernails. Her hair was the same natural curly that it had always had been, but with two pieces on either side of her part twisted and pulled back, almost symbolizing a crown. How fitting.

She just looked bored. Pam had obviously done her makeup, but it was kept simple. I wonder if Pam liked having a little doll that she could dress up. Pam was wearing black leather from head to toe, also in Louboutins.

"Are you done fucking? We need to head to 'his majesty' Bill's house. We are fighting the witches tonight." I blushed a deep red at Pam's words. My gaze shifted to Eric.

"Yes, we should head over. Claire are you coming along?" As I said this, she was still looking around at the house. All of us turned to Claire. I didn't know how she or Pam were going to fight in Louboutins, but they could probably manage.

"I am forbidden by King Fintan from fighting unless by a direct edict. He thinks that it is unacceptable for his daughter to fight in matters regarding uh... lower life forms. He's very old-world." Wow. The King sounded like a jackass. "He is, Sookie."

Whoops. I forgot for a second about the mind reading thing. I summoned up some of my courage and nodded my head. I turned toward the front door. "You can of course stay here during the meeting. We'll be back when it's done."

Eric grabbed onto my wrist, "You aren't going." The way he said that was like he didn't believe that I would even consider fighting against the witches. He was very old-world too.

"Eric, I can be an asset to the vampires. I have to do this. Besides, this is entirely my decision." He looked deeply into my eyes, then he let go of my wrist cautiously.

"Let's get going then."

…

"Why isn't Claire here? We could use her to help us today." Bill was very uncomfortable with the prospect of me fighting alongside him, but he got over it to show that he was as accepting as Eric had been with the notion.

"We thought that she should rest." Eric was a man of few words, so when he said this, most people would back down. Bill was not most people.

"Oh please, Eric. Everybody knows that her father wouldn't have his precious little Princess get her little pink heels stuck in the grass." Eric had let out a warning growl about halfway through Bill's insult and by the end he stood up to his full height. I got up with him.

"As her maker I let her stay at Sookie's. Are you questioning my authority as her maker?"

"Are you questioning my authority as your king?" Bill stared him down. He walked right up to where Eric was standing, "Because God forbid she does anything but shop with Pam or drain fairies for fun." I started at this, and quickly got in between them.

"Enough! Just stop fighting! She's a young girl for God's sake Bill! Leave her alone." One question went through my mind as I said this; did Claire actually drain fairies for fun? I would have thought her kinship towards her own kind would prevent this, but apparently not.

When I got in between them, Eric backed down. He sat back down on the couch, pulling me down into his lap. Eric probably did this just to get under Bill's skin, showing him who really was with me.

Bill turned around, and walked out of the room. I watched him leave, then Eric turned my face to his and kissed me deeply.

…

The bullet ripped into my abdomen, and lodged in my hipbone, I could feel it there. I didn't scream, I was so shocked. I sunk down on a gravestone. Where was Eric? Where was Bill? I let out a small grunt as I slunk down onto the ground. "Shit."

Would those be my final words? I thought about Gran. What did she think in her final moments? Tears burned in my eyes when I thought about Rene stabbing her over and over again. Dying would be worth being with her and Grandpa again. The big question remained; would I go to heaven?

As I pondered Heaven or Hell, I fell into blackness.

…

CPOV

Bill charged into the house and set her down on the couch. I could hear her thoughts, she was seeing her Gran. A very handsome man came into the house after Bill, eyes glowing. Werewolf. He gave me a once over, I had become accustomed to this over 800 years ago, so I wasn't offended. He tore his very inappropriate thoughts away from me and focused on Sookie.

"Does she even have a pulse?" The man snarled at Bill.

"Barely." Bill growled back.

As he took his sleeve and pushed it down, fangs out, I ran over to him and grabbed onto his hand. He snarled at me. I gave him a pointed look back. No king of mine.

"She wants to die. She wants to be with her Grandmother." When I said this, Bill's eyes filled up with blood tears. He was so weak, I did understand though. Vampires couldn't help but love Sookie. My blood had attracted all the vampires in a 100 mile radius. I shuddered. I was not going to think about this now.

The werewolf yelled behind me, "I don't care! She's not going to die this way! All because of fangers!"

"I'll heal her werewolf, don't worry." Bill bit into his wrist, but I didn't let him get it anywhere near Sookie's mouth.

"Sookie is Eric's. Her heartbeat is not really that weak, Bill. She will last for another hour. Bring Eric and let him decide what happens to Sookie." Bill took my other wrist and began twisting. I let him. It didn't hurt of course, but he just wanted to show dominance.

"Sookie is MINE. I need to give her my blood. NOW!" Bill yelled at me. I backed up slightly. Was this man really that delusional?

"Oh cut the crap, Bill. Alcide, go find Eric please." I used my influence to get him out of the house compliantly. I didn't bother to glamour him, usually I can just use what my father calls the "Walter Charm". "Bill. Let go of my wrist. You aren't doing anything."

"I'm going to heal her right now. As your king I command you to back down." He tried to intimidate me, and pushed his wrist towards Sookie again.

"NO!" I grabbed his wrist again, and he flipped me over into the coffee table, it splintered into large pieces. He grabbed one of the legs that had broken off into a jagged point. I didn't want to say anything, but he was stronger than I thought he was. "You really aren't going to stop. That crown is heavy, isn't it? Make sure that it doesn't crush you under its weight."

"Fuck you. We all thought Northman killed you, but now I get the pleasure of ridding anything that will keep me from Sookie by my own hand." He started to bring the stake down onto my chest, he was going to make my death slow.

I cried out as he brought it slowly down into the space leading to my heart, purely for his benefit. What a shock this would be.

He slowly pushed further, his eyes burned into mine. He gave the final push, and I could feel my sternum break as he pushed past it. I cried out, because it fucking hurt. I just looked him straight in the eye, wanting to see his surprise.

He gave the final push, and the stake went right through my body. Surprise, concern, bewilderment crossed his features as I gave a breathy laugh. He let go of the stake, it was still buried deep in my chest cavity, almost pushing out to my back. I sat up and pulled the stake out. That part really hurt. I flinched, still looking in his eyes.

"You really think I'd let you kill me? Someone as weak as you?" I could have spit on him. I wasn't going to kill him though, because the Authority would just take it out on Eric.

As he looked at the healing hole where he staked me, he exclaimed in bewilderment, "How? The stake didn't miss your heart. It went straight through."

I just looked at him straight in the eye when I said, "I am true royalty. Do you really think that my father doesn't protect me from someone as weak as you? You, Bill Compton, are not royal. Back the FUCK down." I raised my voice at him, but I was pleasantly surprised that I had kept my cool for most of my tiny speech. I stood up to my full height, which was pretty tall, considering that Pam had made me wear her new Louboutins.

Using my other powers, I made him bow to me. That part felt really good. We almost never use the "Walter Charm" on vampires, it drains us. I'm sure the look of triumph on my face was one that would never be bested.

"I want Sookie to find out what you tried to do to me, so I will go against her wishes to be with her Grandmother and Grandfather. I will heal her. Not you. She doesn't need a weakling's blood in her system." I spat the words at him. I decided to let him get up, and he moved to the side of the room quickly, obviously scared of me now. Good.

I walked back over to Sookie, but being as vain as I was, I used my light powers on myself first. It took the blood off of my dress and my chest. I looked good as new. "I'm not going to tell her right away, I want to see if she chooses Eric. If she chooses you," I leaned down to Sookie's abdomen with my palms glowing, "Which I doubt will happen, I will tell her. I just want to see what will happen without my interference." I sneered at him, and he had the audacity to look offended.

Sookie's silver bullet popped out of her chest, and I wanted to keep up the image that I too was allergic to silver, so I didn't touch it. I picked up Sookie's hand and brushed it to the floor. I continued my work, which was surprisingly easy considering that she was part fairy too.

I was barely listening to her thoughts as she swam to consciousness. I didn't really care what was in Sookie's brain, all I needed to know was that she made Eric very happy.

Sookie opened her dark eyes.

* * *

**Please Review & Have a great day!**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was having major problems with writing this chapter. I had to heavily edit it, but now I'm happy with it.**

**So, in my summary I said that this was rated M for various things, and this part is definitely M. You've been warned.**

**This is a much longer chapter! Yay!**

**I've been listening to a few songs that inspired this chapter; Doses and Mimosas by Cherub, Stay High by Tove Lo, and Indian Summer by Marlene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, but if I did, the finale would have been VERY different. I only own Claire. She's my character of my own creation.**

* * *

_Last time: _

_Sookie's silver bullet popped out of her chest, and I wanted to keep up the image that I too was allergic to silver, so I didn't touch it. I picked up Sookie's hand and brushed it to the floor. I continued my work, which was surprisingly easy considering that she was part fairy too._

_I was barely listening to her thoughts as she swam to consciousness. I didn't really care what was in Sookie's brain, all I needed to know was that she made Eric very happy._

_Sookie opened her dark eyes._

* * *

SPOV

I sat up immediately, looking around the room. Bill was in the corner and Claire was right next to me, knees on the carpet next to my couch. The coffee table was splintered and destroyed. Was that blood on the ground? It was probably my own. Ugh. My stomach felt really weak, but then I remembered I hadn't eaten anything. Constant peril usually curbs my appetite.

What happened? I remembered getting shot and passing out, but I didn't have any wounds, I felt fine.

I was going to ask all these questions, but my heart sank. "Where's Eric?" My eyes filled up with tears as I assumed the worst.

Alcide came into the room just as I said this. He answered in his deep voice, "The witches took him. I'm real sorry Sookie." He came over to my side and lifted me slightly, after getting the "OK" from Claire that I could be moved. I had forgotten how warm he was, and I accepted his embrace willingly. I rubbed my tear stained face against his chest.

Claire didn't seem to be fazed by what had happened to Eric, but Bill asked her to join him in the kitchen so that he could talk to her. I didn't really think much of this.

I cried into Alcide's chest, wanting him to take away all my fears. It was a shame that I tried to imagine Eric holding me, not Alcide; which was a hard thing to do considering that Alcide was a good 20 degrees warmer than Eric had ever been.

"Who's that girl?" Alcide said into my hair. I pulled away to look at him.

I didn't really know if I should reveal that she was Eric's child, but it seemed that everyone knew this already. "Claire Walter. Her name's Claire Walter. Do you know her?" I had to choke out this information, tears still streaming down my face.

When I first said her name, Alcide's body went rigid. I was scared at his reaction. "Yes, I know her. Most people in the supe community think she's some kind of myth. We all thought she had died. Sookie," he took my face in his hands and looked in my eyes, "You need to leave. Do you know who her father- or even her maker- is? Do you know why we thought she was dead?" He was bombarding me with questions, and I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

The looming suspicion that what I had seen in Claire's dream was real crept over my senses with its accompanying dread. "I know that her maker is Eric and her father is the King of Faery. I don't know much else." He opened his mouth, probably starting to tell me why they thought she had died, but Bill and Claire walked back into the room, Claire's Louboutins clicking on the ground with her runway-like walk.

"Sookie, Alcide, I will be accompanying Bill back to his home. Please do not follow me." Her hands were behind her back, and Bill had a smug look on his face. At first I thought that she was just holding her hands like that, but as she walked towards the door, the silver handcuffs didn't lie.

I jumped up, ignoring Alcide telling me not to get in the middle of 'vamper shit', and walked over to Bill. "Bill? What's happening?" I looked in his eyes, but he was trying to avoid me.

"Claire was ordered to let me give you some of my blood to heal you, but she risked your life by not letting me. She disobeyed her king, me. Stay out of this Sookie, this is nothing of your concern." They started walking out, and I followed. Claire walked slightly in front of him, not saying anything.

"Alcide. Can you please get somebody to watch over Sookie, or watch over her yourself? She might have some bad dreams." Bad dreams? What kind of bad dreams. I went rigid as I remembered the violent dream that Claire was having. Would I have those dreams? Yes. I'm sorry Sookie, but my healing comes with a price. My veins went cold when I tried to imagine what dreams I would receive. I hoped that they wouldn't be nearly as bad as the ones she was having.

I pulled my thoughts away from myself and remembered that Claire would be a huge help in finding Eric. "Bill! You can't do this! Claire could be out there searching for Eric right now!"

Bill payed me no mind, but turned to Alcide. "Werewolf. You should stay with Sookie until Eric comes back. It isn't safe for her with the witches' location unknown. Goodbye, Sookie." And with that, He took Claire's arm and sped off towards his house.

Alcide put his arm around me and led me back inside. I sighed when I saw the blood on the carpet, but I realized that I really didn't care right now. My bed was calling to me. "Don't you worry yourself about that mess, I'll clean it up. You sleep." My knees were feeling weak, and Alcide noticed this as he spoke to me. He caught me and wrapped me in a hug. I guess when Claire healed me, there was still some residual effects of me being shot.

I let him pick me up and carry me up the stairs, and he placed me down on the bed. "I have to call Debbie and tell her what's happenin'," he bent down over me, "I'll be right back." I never got to see what Debbie said to Alcide, because I drifted off to sleep, waiting for the nightmares to take me over.

…

Most of my dream was blackness, with me struggling to come to the surface. Then, I was in Claire's mind. This was Claire's nightmare. I had only seen flashes of it, but unbeknownst to me, I was going to see the entirety of it.

Fangtasia? It looked like the dank dungeon Eric had locked me in before killing Russell Edgington, or the sex chamber with Yvetta.

The door was thrown open, and Eric was tugging Claire in by her upper arm forcefully. That was surely a testament to Claire's strength, because Eric actually had to drag her in.

This was a while ago, as Eric still had his long hair. She struggled to keep up with his fast and demanding walking pace in her high heels. She was yelling at him, and he kicked the door closed, then locked it. She tried to get free, but he just clamped his hand down harder.

Claire and Eric were still yelling at each other even as they were descending the steps into the main floor of the basement, and I seemed to be looking in the third person on what was happening. Eric obviously had his memories, he stood with arrogance and power. Eric was wearing leather pants and a black tank top.

Claire was in a pale pink dress similar to the one she was wearing in the graveyard, but it was strapless, and it had more crystals. She was again wearing Louboutins, but these were studded to the max with rhinestones. What little light was in the basement reflected off of them, looking like a disco ball.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was as if the mute button was pressed on the TV. I just knew that they were arguing passionately.

Eric let go of her arm with a push, and Claire stumbled back a few steps. She just continued yelling at him, not even looking disturbed at his manhandling of her.

Claire said something to really piss off Eric apparently, and Eric got right up in her face. He roared at her, fangs down. She pushed him back a little, obviously with enough force to move the Viking; which was more strength than I could ever muster up.

This really set Eric off. He screamed something at her again, and Claire screamed right back. She flailed her arms in exasperation, then held them tight against her side, fists balled up. He stopped yelling. Claire stopped for a few seconds, her face flushed in anger.

Eric just laughed, and he took her face in his hands. Claire tried to swat them back and turn away, but he held her firmly and looked into her eyes. He slowly spoke, almost as if he was talking to her like a child.

She slowly said something, I couldn't make out the words, but whatever it had been, what she had said really got under Eric's skin.

He pulled his hand back sharply and backhanded her right cheek. Hard. So hard in fact, that when she recoiled and put a hand over her cheek, looking shocked and surprised, she stumbled back on her big heels. Eric looked at the hand that had slapped her.

His eyes burning, he noticed the blood that was on them. Eric cocked his head slightly to the side, then raised his palm to his face, smelling the blood. Eric licked his fingers one by one, his eyes rolling back slightly.

Her mood quickly shifted as she looked up and saw Eric's face. He was so curbed in bloodlust that he lurched forward, trying to grab her. She stumbled back just out of his reach and held her hands up in defense, but it was no use. The air shifted around her. Was she trying to teleport to Faery? I assumed she was, because she started to glow and fade. Eric was faster though.

Football style, he tackled her to the ground. I couldn't hear it, but her head hit the floor and I could only assume that there was a sickening smack. Eric successfully pinned her underneath him, straddling her. Her legs flailed and she tried to move her arms, but he held them fast to the floor. She squirmed and screamed, but it was no use. His bloodlust was too strong and she had set him off. His fangs distended, he bit savagely into her neck. She tried pushing him off, but because he was older and much larger than her, it didn't have much outcome except for make him angrier.

I assumed that the left side of her neck had dried up, and he moved onto the right side. As he bit into that one, Claire was still screaming. I still couldn't hear them, but Claire seemed to be pleading, "Please! Please stop Eric!"

There was one place that he hadn't tried, and my heart sunk when he began inching the hem of her dress up. I wished so badly that I could turn away, not see what he was about to do to her. She was still struggling, but her shoves became weaker, her eyes missing that spark that was usually in them. They looked dull.

He finally ripped the dress right down the middle, and moved in between her legs. The dress was strapless, so it just fell to her sides. She was wearing a simple pale pink matching bra and panty set, probably chosen by Pam. The lace wasn't slutty, it was sweet. Eric didn't notice this, he only wanted whatever drops of blood remained in her body.

Eric finally bit into her right thigh, and shook her body to try to get more blood out of her, obviously angry that there was very little left. He was about to bite into her left thigh, but I noticed that another type of hunger was coming over him, and he moved up her body, repositioning his fangs into her neck, hoping for more blood, and he fumbled with his belt and his pants, and ripped her panties away. I wanted to die, watching him do this.

He had just entered her, and he bit into the other side of her neck. She was making small movements to try to get him off of her still, and she was saying something that I couldn't discern. He seemed to finish some kind of blood-hazed release, and he detached himself from her neck. I still couldn't hear anything in what I had confirmed was my worst nightmare ever, but I saw him roar as he thrust 3 more times.

After about a minute of still sucking on her neck, Claire's legs stopped kicking. Her feet which were trying desperately to find leverage clunked to the ground, her Louboutins shifting slightly off her feet. She stopped fighting, but Eric was so consumed in his bloodlust that he didn't let up, if anything getting even more aggressive.

I saw the light in her eyes slowly fade and die. Eric seemed to notice that both sides of her neck were dry, and there was no more blood in her system, he shook her body, trying to find more.

He finally pulled the top of her dress down slightly, and bit into the top of her small breast ferociously, marring the beautiful skin. That bite didn't last long, though, I'm assuming there wasn't much blood there. He finally moved to her other side, and that one didn't even last half as long. He finally took her limp arm and brought it up to his lips, biting the right one first, then the left one when the right wrist had dried up too. As he did this, he was looking for more arteries to bite.

At this exact moment, Pam came rushing downstairs. I still couldn't hear anything, but I saw her scream for Claire. Eric took his fangs away from her neck and growled from his position, still over her lifeless body. His chest lurched with breaths that he didn't need, Claire's blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth. Pam looked at what was happening, and backed up slowly, her palms facing Eric, slowly shaking her head. Blood tears were streaming down her face.

Eric seemed to choose this moment to snap out of his bloodlust. He looked at what he was doing. It took him a few moments to realize what he had done. When he did realize, he got off of her, and grabbed her shoulders, he screamed at her, shaking her. He grabbed onto her face, shaking it hard. Eric got off her and grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up onto his lap, yelling at her, shaking at her, nothing was happening.

Pam looked just as horrified as I felt, as she sunk to her knees, screaming into the sky. I wished I could do the same.

His face was quickly bloody with tears. He seemed to be roaring "NO!" Continuously. He shook her some more, then bent over to listen to her chest. He looked up at Pam, and seemed to reach the terrible realization that what he had done had killed this beautiful creature. He took her light, he took her body, and he took her life.

…

I woke up with a scream, Alcide awoke with a start, throwing himself over me in a protective measure. Alcide didn't realize this at the time, but throwing his body on me was the worst possible move. I squirmed and started hitting him, trying desperately to get him off of me. He growled, and I could feel him start to shift. I was still screaming as he looked around the room, noticing that nothing was threatening my life. He shook me, trying to get my attention.

"Sookie! Sookie what happened!" His face was etched in concern. I started to feel sick to my stomach as Alcide morphed into Eric, him on top of me, about to drain and… I let out a small yelp as I thought about what happened to her.

I scrambled out from under him, onto the floor. I scooted far away from him and bumped into the wall behind me. Eric advanced towards me, stalking me. He was going to drain me just like he drained Claire! I screamed again, and got up and ran towards the bathroom, locking myself in. I knew it was no use to lock it, Eric could just break the door down. I got into the shower and cowered into the tub.

My face streaked with tears, I took a few seconds to calm down. Alcide was still yelling at me to open the door. I shakily realized what had happened. I took a deep breath just as Alcide broke the lock to the door, and rushed in, throwing aside the shower curtain.

"Sookie! It's ok! Nothing's wrong. Calm down. Take a few deep breaths." He put one hand on my spine, and his arm slipped under my bent knees, picking me up from the tub and placing me sideways in his lap, holding me to his chest. "It was just one of those nightmares that Claire was talking about."

I was shaking with terror. It had seemed so real. I thought Eric would drain me, just like he'd drained Claire. All for my fairy blood. I began to wonder if the dream was even real, it was so vivid. Alcide rocked me back and forth on the floor of the bathroom.

I began to think about how her legs had slowly given up fighting, and how her soul left her eyes. I felt really sick to my stomach and scrambled up from Alcide's warm embrace towards the toilet. Alcide caught my drift and beat me to it, picking up the seat and pulling my hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

When I was done, Alcide dragged me back into his arms, and continued rocking me back and forth. "What happened, Cher? You can tell me." He sounded so sincere, but I had to know if the dream was real. But, Claire was alive. I was certain I saw her die right under Eric.

"You said that you knew why people thought she was dead. Can you please tell me what happened to her?" I looked up into his eyes. He looked down at me as if I was a child who wasn't old enough to hear what he was about to say.

"Well, we don't really know what happened to her. Claire and Eric were really close, apparently rarely saw apart from each other, except for anything that would involve killing people. He treated her like a… a uh trophy I guess. In all the important business meetings, sitting in the chair next to him. She never was around whenever he dealt out punishments. I never saw her, I had only heard a story that my dad told me, and he said she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen."

He paused, and looked like he wanted to continue, I nodded. He dragged a towel off the counter and wiped my sweaty forehead, brushing my hair away from my face. I wanted to him continue and he caught on, "Well, nobody saw her for a really long time, and Eric said that he found her drained in the basement when people started asking questions. We all thought he did it, but he said he caught the killer. Still, we thought he would make the killer's punishment more… public. There's a rumor that she didn't want to be treated as a trophy anymore, and he killed her." I probably looked as scared as I was feeling. I started crying, and Alcide tried to wipe away my tears.

"Why didn't Bill or you ever tell me about this when I started dating Eric?"

"I tried telling you, Bill probably tried too. I told you he was a killer… although I never really believed that he killed her." That made me feel slightly better, but I still had the dream. I was pretty sure that it was a memory from Claire's mind, and I would have to ask her later about it. This was too much information, and Alcide understood this.

He picked me up again, and moved me back to my bed, and laid down next to me. He gently spooned me, with his arm across my middle as I fell asleep again. I was too worried to wonder about what Eric would think about me sleeping in my bed with another man, but I didn't really care. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be with him anymore.

I had a few questions buzzing around my head; Why did Claire forgive him so easily? How the hell was she alive? Was Claire a full fairy? And the most important question of all popped up into my head as I succumbed to the darkness; If Eric could lose his temper like that with Claire, who was 800 years old and a fairy princess, how long would it be until he lost his temper with me, and drained me dry?

Sleep overcame me, and I let it. I wanted to be away from all my questions.

I didn't dream this time.

* * *

**Please Review, have a great day!**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here's a long chapter for y'all! We hit 3,000 views, and I am so happy! We are already super close to 3,500. I honestly expected nobody to read this, but I'm glad that I have followers and people that come back and read my story.**

**I love you all!**

**I don't own True Blood. I really really wish I did. I would have a much nicer car. I do however own Claire. She's mine.**

* * *

_Last time: _

_Sleep overcame me, and I let it. I wanted to be away from all my questions._

_I didn't dream this time._

* * *

CPOV

Bill sat me down at a chair across from his desk. The room that I was in was tacky in a way that only Bill Compton could pull off. Dark colors assaulted my eyes, and the wallpaper was just gaudy.

The silver handcuffs were still on my wrists, and I didn't show that I wasn't allergic to them by wincing every couple of minutes. Bill noticed that my wrists weren't being affected by the silver. Shit.

Bill sat down at his desk. He stared at me for a moment before he leaned forward in his chair.

"What's going on with Eric and Sookie?" Wow. I didn't expect that question. He clearly had a one track mind. Pathetic.

"Bill, why do you care? From what Sookie has told me, you even moved on before she did." I wanted so badly to say that I saw her memories of her walking into Bill's room after him and a Miss Pellum fornicated, but I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything.

Bill gave me what I can only describe as the "Bill look of hatred and annoyance," and I gave it right back to him. He took a minute before answering, "She was gone for a year." I shrugged, with Eric's own look of indifference on my face. Spending a couple hundred years with someone who seemingly doesn't have emotions has many benefits. I believe Americans call it a "Poker Face."

"You can smell them. They've obviously been fucking. You probably know more about their relationship than I do."

"You aren't jealous?"

I gave him a look of boredom, "Oh Bill. Please enlighten me on why the fuck I would be."

"You love Eric," I nodded and he continued, "So why aren't you jealous of his girlfriend?"

"Bill, I love Eric because Eric and I have spent more time together than you've been alive." I paused, looking him up and down, "Eric is my maker. I can assure you I'm not jealous of Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I annunciated her name, making it seem like I really didn't care about her. I guess I didn't on the surface, but deep down, she was also Fae. Fae was family. But, Sookie was from a different bloodline, the Brigant line. Brigant was the sky clan. Sky fae were so weak. I preferred the water Fae, because Neave and Loughlin were favorites of mine as enforcers. My father really didn't care about the Brigant line, but he was one of the 4 underling clans, so he had to pay them a certain respect.

I usually didn't get involved in politics, but when Fintan first explained the clan system, I was intrigued. "My dearest Princess," Fintan would always start off conversations with me like this. At the memory, I rolled my eyes. "We are of the ruling clan. We have been for over 6000 years. There are 4 underling clans, who have attributes to all 4 elements; Earth fae, Sky fae, Water fae, and Fire fae. We take attributes of all 4."

"Are we the ruling clan because we are the strongest?"

"Yes, but you know that we aren't really a clan. There's only me, you, and Mab." He took my chin in his hand, "You are royal. You will never want for anything, and you will never have to bow to anyone. When I consorted with your mother, and she gave birth to you, it was the happiest day of my existence. In you, I see her."

My mother wasn't full fae, just half. That made me 3/4ths fae. It was a shame she died, but I never met her so I didn't really care too much about that. Being 3/4ths was truly the perfect combination, I got all the powers of full fae, but I could still walk in public without being drained by vampires. I still attracted them, and that was how I met Eric and Godric.

When I started to think about Eric, I snapped out of my reverie.

"Are you even listening to me?" I nodded at Bill. "As I was saying, I think it's in both of our best interests that Eric and Sookie aren't together. You want Eric, I want Sookie. We can work together and make this happen."

"What? I don't want Eric, I only want him to be happy. Sookie makes him happy. Do you make Sookie happy? No, probably not. Whenever I see you walk into the room, all I see is pain. When Eric walks into the room, all I see is happiness in her face." Bill needed to hear this, no matter how hard it was for him. Eric didn't understand that when I was made into his progeny that I didn't love him, and that he most certainly didn't make me happy. I wish someone would have told him. I admit, I led him on. I was truly only thinking of my survival, I thought that if he cared about me then maybe I'd be protected from Godric. Ok. NOT thinking about this now. I took a deep breath.

Even though it was the truth for Bill, his face still contorted in disbelief. I saw rage cross his features. He stood up from his desk, almost knocking down his chair in the process. He sped to my side and picked me up by the forearm. "I need to prepare for the Resurrection, and I need to chain you. Don't worry. You won't be held in silver as a punishment." I gave him a quizzical look, then the reality set in when I realized what he was going to do to me, "We decided to go with fortified iron chains. You don't mind right? At least it's not silver." My face blanched, then I got control of my features.

"Is that really necessary?"

"What? Are you afraid of iron?"

I stared him down, not wanting to give anything up. He hauled me into a modern basement. There were some cells on the left side and on the right side was a sort of a well furnished living room. How odd. Straight down the hall, there was a small concrete bunker cell, with a silver door.

We started walking down the hall, and as we got closer I could smell the iron. Eric would be ashamed at me, I started resisting Bill by slowing myself down. My eyes started to fill with tears. I hadn't been around iron for many, many years. When I was human it didn't affect me, but when Eric turned me, it burned me worse than any silver could burn a vampire. The iron in people's blood didn't bother me, it was when it was in its metal form. There was a lot of iron in the room.

Bill had a smile on his face as we reached the silver door. The handle wasn't silver, it was just a normal handle, and Bill opened the cell. Inside the small concrete cell, there was a singular metal chair with armrests. On the far facing wall, there were iron chains. My eyes teared up, and I looked at Bill. "Bill, I know that you want to hurt me, but that much iron _will_ kill me."

He looked at me, taking my face in his free hand. "I don't know what you're talking about." The glint in his eyes told me everything. He wanted to punish Eric for stealing his woman, so he was going to torture me.

"Really Bill! Give her up!" I didn't even care about trying to discreetly resist, I full out started to try to break the silver handcuffs. Bill was pretty strong though, and I was still weak from teleporting from Faery. He pushed me down into the metal chair and reached behind me for the first iron shackles.

"I think we'll start just with the shackles, maybe later we can do the chains."

Tears were streaming down my face and I decided to try the Walter charm. "Please Bill, please don't do this to me." It didn't work. There was too much iron in the air, I wasn't concentrating enough.

He took the first shackle and attached it. I screamed so loud that I thought my mother could hear me from the "Afterland". The iron melted all the skin on my wrists and I could feel the iron scraping my bone. I flailed my free arm, trying to hit Bill, but he easily grabbed my weakened wrist and forced it to the armrest.

When he attached the second shackle, I was hurling so many insults and obscenities, Bill probably learned a few new words in German.

He reached down to my ankle and took it, the stupid Louboutins that Pam made me wear were going to get bloody. My last thought before he attached the ankle shackles were that Pam was going to kill me. After the first shackle on my left side, the "tar" started to come up. When fairies are exposed to high amounts of iron and they are still living, we start to throw up a black goo, which has the nickname "tar".

I retched, and my head rolled to my side, and the tar came up slowly and gave me the slight suffocating sensation.

I got most of it out of my mouth, and Bill was looking at me with disgust right before he put the last shackle. I didn't feel him putting the last shackle on, I had already passed out.

SPOV

Alcide and I slept for most of the day. I didn't even want to think about Debbie. I didn't really care. Alcide and I didn't have sex, he was only there platonically.

When I woke up, I was laying on his chest. His arms were on me, and I felt safe. After he felt me stir, he woke up too. He looked down, smiled at me, and looked back at the ceiling. The memories of my horrific dream and how I acted to Alcide came in a deluge back to me.

"I am so, so sorry. I seriously didn't know that you were Alcide, and that you weren't going to hurt me."

He just looked down at me, and patted me on the head, "Cher, its ok. But, who did you think I was?"

I didn't want to tell him that I thought he was Eric and that he was going to kill me, but I thought that I should tell him the truth. "I think that when Claire healed me, she gave me a nightmare. I think it was a memory. I'm actually sure it was a memory." I burrowed my face into his chest. "Alcide, it was so real. She was so scared."

"Who hurt her, Cher?" I looked up at him, pain in my features.

When I didn't reply, recognition hit his features. "You saw who killed her." I nodded into his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes again. "Do you know who it was, or did you not get a good look at whoever did it?"

I sat up in bed, and pulled him up with me. He wrapped me into a warm embrace. I whispered into his ear, "It was Eric."

He instantly pulled away. "What happened to her?"

I took a deep breath before I started, "Well, it was at Fangtasia, in the basement. The dream was so weird. I couldn't hear anything, but everything else was so vivid." I stopped, trying to gather my thoughts. Alcide took my small hands in his large ones, urging me to continue. "It was like I was at the bottom of the basement, looking at what happened in the third person. The door swung open, and Eric was holding Claire in by her upper arm, and he was kind of dragging her into the basement. They were yelling at each other, and walking down the stairs." I stopped, because tears started to fall. Alcide just wiped them away with his thumb.

"Do you want to continue? If it's too difficult for you to talk about, I don't need to know."

I looked deep into his eyes (and his mind) and I saw that he was being sincere. "No, no. Anyways, they reached the bottom steps, and he let her go with a little shove. They just started screaming at each other. Then Eric stopped and started laughing, and he took her face in his hands," as Sookie said this, she took Alcide's face in her hands, like Eric did to Claire, "and he said something to her. She said something back and he- he-"Alcide cut me off in another hug because I started sobbing.

He started rocking me back and forth, trying to soothe me. "He slapped her so hard that he had blood on his hand. And- and he licked it off of his fingers and he-"I was still sobbing, but I kept trying to get through the story. "Claire stumbled on her big heels, so she didn't notice it at first and she saw what he was doing, and she tried to leave, but she couldn't. He tackled her and her head hit the ground really hard and he started draining her and then he started-"Alcide finally cut me off with a finger over my lips. He pulled us back down onto the bed, and he was cradling me into his chest.

My sobs were getting his chest really wet, but he wasn't wearing a shirt so I wasn't worried. "How is she alive, Alcide? I saw the light leave her eyes when Eric was…" I shuddered at the sight of her eyes becoming dull. "In the bloodlust he just ripped her clothes off and started- he started-," Alcide cut me off again, shaking his head.

"Sookie, you can't stay with him. It's too dangerous. What if he got angry at you? He would drain you and take advantage of you too!"

"But-but he didn't mean it. He was so absorbed…"I was shaking my head profusely.

"I can't believe that you are still defending him, Sook." I couldn't either.

"How is she alive, Alcide? I saw her die."

"We're just gonna have to ask her that. Maybe it's not for us to know."

After about 30 minutes of him holding me, I calmed down.

I got up, and pulled his hand to get up too. He followed me downstairs into the kitchen. As he sat down at the table, I read the time on the wall. 4:13? "We slept for the entire day!" He just looked up at me, and smiled. I began to make us some dinner.

As I was cooking, Alcide was scheming. He didn't think we should go to the Moon Goddess Emporium, to find Eric. I told him that I was going with or without him. He really had no choice and we both knew it.

I had to find Eric, and I had to get Claire to tell us how she is alive.

I set dinner onto the table, I had fried some steak and vegetables. Alcide started to dig in, but I grabbed his hand. I made the motion that I was going to pray. He followed my lead as I said, "Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Alcide and I dug into our food, both extremely hungry from stress and not eating all day.

…

A few hours later, we were driving away from Moon Goddess Emporium. Everything was fine, until Tara pulled the gun on me. Eric seemed to be in a trance. We barely got out unscathed, and we only got out thanks to my telepathic powers.

Alcide drove like a madman to the hotel, and we both jumped out of the car.

I could hear Bill's voice over the loudspeaker as I ran into the hotel. There was a room full of people and Bill was on a podium, with silver balloons spelling out "TOLERANCE" framing him.

"Bill!" I shouted, the loudest I could.

He looked confused around the audience, "Sookie?"

Just as he said that, there were screams. I looked up behind me and almost lost my lunch, again. There were Bill's guards, 3 of them, with their intestines ripped out in front of them, three vampires behind them. Oh shit. I retched, and Alcide grabbed onto my upper arms. The vampires dropped the guards off of the balcony, and people started screaming. I held onto Alcide as people charged past us, trying to get out of the hotel.

Alcide pressed my body up against his and I whispered, "Don't shift Alcide. There are cameras everywhere." He nodded, and held me tighter. Just as I saw Eric fly over our heads, I screamed at Bill, "They're coming after you! RUN!" Alcide let up his grip on me a little.

We started to push through the crowd as Eric and Bill started fighting. I screamed Eric's name, trying to wake him up from the witch's compulsion. He looked at me briefly, before turning back and decking Bill. He sent him flying across the now almost empty room, and snarled the words, "Kill the King." My veins turned to ice, and I stepped in the path that led Eric up to Bill.

Eric payed me no mind, and sped past me. Alcide was trying to help a child that had been pushed down by the people during the rush to leave the building. Eric jumped on Bill's back, yanking at Bill's head. I don't really think that I had my wits about me, because I just jumped on Eric's back, yelling at him to get off.

He pushed me down to the ground, and Bill took out a gun, shooting him in the shoulder, and I screamed.

Bill rang out several more shots to different vampires under the witch's compulsion. I stepped in front of Bill's gun just as he was about to shoot Eric again. Eric pulled the bullet out from his shoulder, and got up. He charged Bill again, and sent him flying into a wooden bookcase, which splintered quickly.

I ran in front of Eric, and I had a flashback to him draining Claire. His fangs were down and he was snarling at me. He grabbed my hair in one hand, still holding the stake in the other hand. Eric yanked my head to the side, while simultaneously lifting me up by my hair to bring me to his mouth.

Pain erupted all over my scalp as he lifted me, and he bit into my neck almost exactly how he bit into Claire's neck. I started kicking and screaming, but Alcide was lost in the crowd. Bill was still trying to get up, but he had a large piece of wood sticking out of his side.

With the last amount of my strength, I put my palms towards Eric as I screamed, "NO MORE!" Light shot out brilliantly, hitting Eric full force. Eric stumbled back slightly, his skin giving a few puffs of smoke. Bewilderment crossed his features as he stared into my eyes. I fell to the ground with a thud, losing all the air in my lungs with a giant _whoosh_.

Bill started to get up, but Eric ran to me first. He picked me up and ripped his wrist open and forced it into my mouth. "I am so, so sorry Sookie. I wasn't myself."

His memories! Bill charged him at this moment, but Eric grabbed his wrist.

I let go of Eric's wrist as Bill started to realize what happened. Eric still held his wrist at my mouth, and I drank the saccharine blood.

Eric looked down at me, and he looked like he was in so much pain as he whispered the words, "She's alive." As if he thought he never would say those words again. He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Claire.

He let a single red tear fall before I passed out in his arms.

* * *

**Please Review! Have an awesome day!**

**Also, I have been wanting Quinn to appear in this fanfic. He was by far one of my favorite characters in the books. Should I do it? Give me some feedback.**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone! We reached 4,000 views! I'm so happy!**

**This is kind of a sad chapter, but we do get much needed back story on Claire.**

**I don't own this. Wish I did. I own Claire, though.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Eric looked down at me, and he looked like he was in so much pain as he whispered the words, "She's alive." As if he thought he never would say those words again. He wasn't talking about me, he was talking about Claire._

_He let a single red tear fall before I passed out in his arms._

* * *

I woke up and I was still in Eric's arms. Alcide was arguing with him profusely. Their words sounded muddled and I couldn't make out anything. We were where? In a car? Yes, we were in a car. Eric felt me stirring, and he looked down at me.

I was cradled to his chest, sitting sideways on his lap, facing the center of the car. My head was up against his hard pecs, and he looked me over for any injury. He pulled down the collar of my shirt slightly, looking to any sign of the marring of the skin he gave me.

It was oddly comforting to be waking up cradled to intimately to him, even though I had horrible visions of him for the past day.

"Sookie," Eric's smooth baritone filled my thoughts as my head clunked down onto his chest again, I was way too tired to keep my head up, "We are going to Bill's house. Claire is in custody over there, and I have to negotiate terms of her release. I don't expect you to stay awake for most of the discussion with 'King Bill', but if you do wake up, please don't interfere."

I nodded and fell back into oblivion.

…

CPOV

Blackness. It surrounded me. I felt the choking sensation again, and I struggled to the surface.

It was a cruel trick of fate that I had been back for what, 2 days, and I already was going to die. I could feel it for the third time in my life.

The first time was when I tried to kill myself. Eric ran to me when I had stabbed myself, and turned me. I barely remember the actual turning process because I was unconscious for the majority of the time. I only remember begging him to let me die.

The second time was when Eric drained me in the basement of Fangtasia. I didn't blame him. The argument was mostly my fault. I was lucky that my father felt me dying, and moved my spirit out of my body. To my knowledge, Fintan was the only being with that power. I was lucky.

The third, and final time. Three times I had felt the darkness spread into my bones. Fintan wouldn't come for me this time, there was too much iron. Dying is obviously the worst feeling in the world. Slowly, you can't feel your fingers and other appendages that are at the most distance from the heart. You can feel the death spread through your veins, consuming you.

I felt Eric's presence coming towards me. He was far, so far away. If I was lucky, I would die for the third and final time in his arms, again.

I felt his anger, his sadness, and his rage. Eric's rage always consumed him. When vampires get older, sometimes rage eats at their soul completely. When my spirit left my body in the basement of Fangtasia, I could still feel his soul entwined with my own. I could feel everything he felt, but he couldn't feel me. That was the worst part.

As soon as he realized I died, his rage had completely consumed him. I felt as if the part that was good, the part that he only showed to me, had died with me. Anger was the only emotion he had for a very long time. He was always angry.

My consciousness bubbled to the surface when I felt him enter the house through the blank void that I identified as Eric.

I swam to the surface.

I shouldn't have, because when I did, I felt the iron on my skin, eating away at every sinew, tendon, and vein. Iron doesn't go through bones, only tissue.

Feeling the iron, I let out a scream. It came out as a last ditch, hoarse, pathetic cry. A loud cry, though. A very loud cry.

When I let out the cry, I felt Eric's rage blow through every emotion I held in my body. He heard me.

The tar was creeping up on me again, and I didn't even move my head from its position of slumped in front of me, I just opened my mouth and the tar dripped out of it.

Blackness consumed my vision again, and I was trapped. It felt as if grey matter was pulling me into the ground, slowing my heart and my soul. I would be dead soon.

I felt the darkness of death creeping its way all the way up my arms, and my legs. It was moving faster now. I felt my veins harden.

…

EPOV

I had caused so much pain.

My epic love, Claire had been killed by me. How was she alive? My other love of my life, I held tightly to my chest. I had hurt her just like I hurt Claire.

I couldn't feel Claire through my bond, she was blocking her feelings from me. I knew she was feeling what I was feeling, though.

We pulled up to Bill's house. I decided to bring Sookie in, and place her down on a couch in the living room. Bill was already in his office with Nan. I could feel Claire in my head, tapping our bond. I placed Sookie carefully on a couch and walked into Bill's office. Nan had just finished yelling at him, and she nodded toward me, "Northman."

I nodded back to her. She left promptly, already dialing someone on her cell phone.

"Where is she?" I didn't want to fuck around with Bill, so I just cut straight to the business.

"She's in a holding cell right now."

"What are her terms of release?"

"How about $50,000?"

"Why? What did she do to you that was so bad?"

"She was insubordinate, and I don't need to answer to you. You are my underling, Sherriff. Get in line."

"Ok, I'll pay the fine." I just wanted to get this conversation over, so I could be with her again. Bill had a look of triumph on, and I just wanted to wipe that grin off his face. I could console myself with knowing that Sookie loved me, not Bill. "Where is she?" Just as I said this, I heard a cry for help. Claire's cry. I was ashamed that I knew what that sounded like. I snapped my head in its direction.

"Go ahead, Sherriff. I know you can hear her." I was already leaving the room by the time he finished. I didn't even want to deal with Bill, and I ran downstairs. I could smell her blood down the hall. The saccharine sweet mix that was literal sunshine in my veins called to me. It was laced with death. I sped to the door, knocking it down.

I looked in the room, and saw the tar. I ran to her side. She was dying, Claire was so close to it. When I saw the iron, I nearly ripped Bill's heart out.

I carefully ripped off the chains, making sure that when she slumped down that she slumped into my arms instead of landing on the ground. Her veins were a bright red. She had burst capillaries around the source of where the iron was held on her. She had no skin where the chains were, and the surrounding area's skin receded. The red veins continued all the way up to her neck, and I knew that she was just on the cusp of death.

I moved her limp body so that her back was facing my front. We had sat many times like this, but she had never been nearly dead. I could always hear her heart beating (which was a surprise to me when she was first turned) but now it was a faint murmur, barely there. I ripped open my wrist and shoved the bloody mess into her mouth.

She didn't even stir. I moved my other hand along her throat, coaxing her to drink. After what seemed like forever, she swallowed my blood. Still unconscious, her fangs latched onto my wrist.

I needed to get her out of here. I picked her up under one of her arms, and carried her the way that Rhett Butler carried Scarlett O' Hara in Sookie's favorite movie. I had to take away my wrist from her mouth to pass my arm under the bend in her thin knees, but I moved her head to the crook of my neck and she latched on without hesitation.

When I started from the room, I looked around again. There were more iron chains on the wall, and I could see Claire's skin on them. I tensed up more than I had, and I sped out of the basement. Sookie was still passed out on the couch.

I made the conscious decision to leave Sookie at Bill's, speeding off to Sookie's house. I reached it in record time, and it reeked of Alcide. I used my door opening powers and blew into the house, going down the cubby. It was slightly difficult, but Claire moved herself so that her legs were wrapped around my waist. I could feel myself being drained, but I didn't care.

Maneuvering us down the stairs, I reached the bed and fell onto it. I had flipped us so that I fell on my back, and Claire let go of my neck, her head falling into the crook of my neck. She was still unconscious.

I reached into my pocket and dialed Pam.

"I need you to get Sookie from Bill's house. She should be on a couch in the foyer. Bring her to the house. Bring a full change of clothing for Claire."

"Yes master."

I currently had my fairy sprawled on my chest. I checked her wrists, and they had started to heal. I could still see the white of her bones. I turned her arm over, checking her veins. They were still bright red. I checked her neck, and they hadn't disappeared.

"I can't lose you. I just got you back. It isn't fair." I clutched onto her thin frame possessively. Her heartbeat was still weak. I could feel it slightly thrumming against my chest.

I picked her up carefully and moved back a little, sitting myself up against the concrete wall. I put her thighs on either side of my legs so she was straddling me, and I pulled her into my chest.

Her smell was addictive. Red tears started streaming down my face as I remembered that smell that had driven me to drain her. How was my fairy still alive? I was sure I had killed her. Pain so deep that cut up all the good left in my soul. But now she was back, and those cuts had started to heal.

Sookie had begun to heal them, but there was no telling how she would react to me now that I had my memories back. Now that I had Claire in my arms, it was almost as if I could feel normal again. The only other normalcy I had felt was when I was with Sookie. Our playful banter, her defiance, and her light were drastically different from Claire's passive and pleasing attitude, but I felt better when I was with Sookie.

"Fintan, if you're listening to me," I said to nobody, "I can't lose her. I just can't lose her again-"my voice had cracked. I felt so weak, but Claire made my defenses do that.

I slowly moved her hair to the side, and saw her back for the first time. I had to bite back the rage that consumed me. I could clearly see chain imprints all along her back. I lowered her zipper, careful not to wake her, and removed her out of her dress.

The chain marks were iron, in some places I could see the bone of her spine, and her shoulders. There were broken capillaries and red veins all over her back.

She was only in her bra and panties, which were soiled from her dried blood and the black tar. I decided to remove them.

Usually this process was fun and stimulating, but now I had to keep myself from rushing out of this house and ripping Bill's head off and playing soccer with it.

I shifted her off of me and went to a drawer that was located under my bed. I reached in and got a pair of boxers and a simple t shirt.

Claire didn't even stir as I pulled them on her. I moved her back on top of me, trying to quench my rage with the fact that I was holding her in my arms.

I tried to distract myself with thinking of the first time I saw her:

The moment I had seen her walking with her betrothed in the woods surrounding her manor, I knew that she would be mine. I didn't even know Claire, but when I saw her walking with her man, I felt jealousy so deep it almost knocked me down.

Her curly hair had reflected the moonlight with beautiful dark tresses. The smile that she wore when she looked at him almost made my dead heart beat once again. I wanted that for myself. I wanted that smile, I wanted that glint in her eyes, and I wanted her. Her dress was intricate, a deep red color with golden accents around the edges of her dress, the edges of the long sleeves, around the bottom, and at the neckline.

My eyes fixed on her neckline, and I knew that the addictive smell that filled my nostrils was from her. Her handmaidens were a few paces behind and in front, their beauty paling in comparison to hers.

Her betrothed was a handsome man for his time, he was just about 25. I didn't care. This girl would be mine.

I realized I needed to act quickly before Godric would summon me back to him, I had left with the promise of coming back soon. He assumed I was going to hunt.

He was right. I made a distraction, knocking down a tree then speeding over to the opposite direction of the sound. The small group was approaching the sound out of curiosity, and I was behind them. I started silently picking off her handmaidens, taking them a hundred feet away and draining them dry. Claire did something very uncharacteristic for a human, she heard me. I froze in place, certain that I had been silent in carefully speeding the maidens away, then returning to get more of them.

She turned around, her face riddled with confusion. Her betrothed grabbed onto her hand tighter, the other hand winding around his sword plastered to his side. "Who are you? Where are my lady's maidens? There were 6 and now there are 2." He spoke to me. I stepped towards him, and entranced him in my glamour.

"Don't make a sound. Go over to that tree and sit on the ground." He did exactly as I said. The weird part about that exchange was that when I started invading his mind, I saw Claire's features change. I didn't know at the time, but she knew when I was glamouring someone. I quickly glamoured the rest of her handmaidens to do the same, just leaving her and I facing each other. She looked so scared.

I slowly walked over to her, and she started to back up. She turned sharply and was about to run, but I sped in front of her and she slammed into my chest. Claire let out a yelp as she stumbled back from me. I started to glamour her.

What I didn't know at the time was that she could feel me trying to glamour her, but it had no effects on her. I was none the wiser.

"What's your name?" I decided to start off with a simple question, to try to calm her. She was an excellent actress, she even had that blank look of glamouring plastered on her face. I chose to speak to her in German, because she probably only knew that one.

"My name is Claire." She replied in a quiet voice. Her German accent nearly killed me.

"Don't be scared of me." I nodded at her, and she nodded back. Her face was transfixed in a trance.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, but I'm going to kill your maidens and the man."

Silent tears started to fall. "Please don't. I have money. We own most of the trading of the Caspian Sea. Money isn't an issue, please leave my betrothed alone."

I shook my head slowly, and took her beautiful face in my hands. "I don't want your money. Don't make a sound. Don't move."

With that, I started draining her maidens in front of her, one by one. Tears fell from her face, but she didn't move or make any noises. Looking back on this, I had to admire her self-control.

I finished with the last maiden, and I moved to her betrothed. Claire let out a small cry when I bit into his neck, but she was silent after that. As her man was dying, he whispered his last words to me, "Please take care of her. I love her so much. Make sure she's safe."

I could barely believe what I was hearing. In that time, people didn't marry for love. Ever. Clearly he loved her, but how could anyone not?

When I tossed his body to the side, Claire sunk down to her knees. She looked up at me with a blank expression. Just then, I felt the pull. Godric was near. I almost didn't want Claire to meet him, so I decided to act quickly. I rushed over to her and bit into her neck, and she let out a yelp.

She began struggling against me, but that only excited me more. Her blood was everything I had ever loved in liquid form. I broke away from her neck and looked at her face. "What are you?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm already dead." With her words, her neck lolled to the side. I pulled her down so that she was on the ground and I was on top of her.

I ripped open my wrist, disobeying Godric's main command, "Blood is Sacred."

Claire felt sacred. I pushed my bloody wrist up to her mouth and glamoured her, "You will drink."

Just as I did this and before she took my blood in her mouth, Godric threw me off of her. I was so surprised by Godric's entrance onto this scene that I almost yelped. He took Claire's face in his hands, and smelled her blood. His fangs clicked down and Claire flinched.

He muttered the words, "I'm sorry dear child, but this one is mine."

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt Claire stir against me.

Her body was still acting like she had lead running through her system, and she barely moved her head before giving a whimper. My heart almost burst at the noise.

I tightened my grip on her, and she gave another whimper. "I'm so sorry. For everything I've done to you. You deserve so much more, but you will NOT leave me. You can't leave me again."

She didn't respond, but she placed one of her hands on my chest and let out a large breath of air. The movement obviously took all of her effort. I kissed her head, taking in her scent. I could feel my shirt becoming wet with her tears.

"How much pain are you in?" I knew she couldn't respond, but she made a small noise. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say, but the noise she made was one of helplessness.

She was pulled back under, and I felt her fall unconscious in my arms again.

Tears were streaming down my face freely as I heard Pam enter with Sookie. Sookie was probably still asleep, because Pam didn't speak. She just went upstairs with Sookie and came back down after a few minutes.

Pam climbed down the cubby and placed the clothing at the corner of the bed, making a move to sit next to us. I growled at her, "Leave us."

Pam looked hurt, but she left. I knew that I shouldn't push my child away, but I couldn't see anybody right now.

I looked down at Claire's arms, and I watched as the veins became a darker red. I ripped the shirt that I had put on her down the back, and I could see the veins stemming from the iron burns on her back intensifying in a darker red. The color spread more throughout her body.

Then, her heart skipped a beat. I thought I would never be truly terrified, but when that happened, I thought she had died. I went completely rigid, willing her heartbeat to come back in the second that it had left. It did come back, but then it skipped another beat.

Small nubs began to appear on her back, and wings grew from them. I hadn't seen her wings in many, many years. The most notable time was when I turned her, and they wrapped around her body as she lay cold in the ground. They were about 5 feet long on each side, and they just looked like angel's wings. They were surrounded by a golden light.

They were by far the most beautiful things I had ever seen. When she first showed me, she was still human. She was ashamed of them, and she put them away quickly, her face a deep red with embarrassment. "I guess you wonder why fairies always have wings in the folk tales of our kind. My father told me that only the Walter lineage has them."

They didn't appear when I drained her in Fangtasia. I never knew why.

When they wrapped around her cold frame 800 years ago, they wouldn't budge from her body, almost like a casket. They were starting to wrap around both of us, and I cried out loud. This signaled that she was near dead. Her final death.

They slipped under my back, forcing me to her in a death grip. I couldn't let go if I wanted to.

"NO. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME." I cried into her hair. I bit into my wrist again and forced some blood into her mouth, but it just pooled there, not going down her throat. "Please Fintan! How do I help her! Please." I was full out sobbing into her hair now. I felt so helpless.

"I love you so much. If you die, I want that to be the only thing that you know. I love you. You can't leave me now." I tried biting into my wrist again, but she still wouldn't take the blood that I was offering her. "What am I going to do without you? You can't just be put into my life then taken away again!" It was unfair. Royally unfair.

The sound of her weak heartbeat filled my ears.

Her heartbeat skipped another beat, but this time, it didn't come back for about 5 seconds. I cried out when it stopped, and clutched her tighter when it came back.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

**So yeah, wings. I thought that the Walter lineage should have wings because that is something that definitely defines them from being completely different from any other fairies. **

**Please Review!**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! There seems to be some confusion; yes this is an E/S fanfic. It always will be, there might be some flashbacks of E/C but they will only be flashbacks, pre-Sookie era. Also! Please please trust me that I will solve all these problems. We see that (in the Sookie Stackhouse novels) Sookie has a huge problem with not being the ah… first and foremost thing in her man's life. She even admits in the novels that she is selfish when the whole Quinn thing was going down. So, with that said; please trust me that I will solve this big Sookie dilemma.**

**The reason for this is a reason that many movies, books, and other romantic stories tell; if the couple (E/S) is brought apart by seemingly irreconcilable differences, it only makes it that more explosive when they finally get back together. ****J**** so we have to deal with that for a little while, but I promise that there will be a happy ending. For most people, anyways.**

* * *

CPOV

The darkness around me was fading. I opened my eyes. It was as if the darkness was there, then suddenly it wasn't.

Thomas was holding my hand. I hadn't held his hand in 800 years. He was wearing a tunic and simple pants, and I was wearing a similar outfit.

We were in a meadow, walking towards a hazy light. I let him walk ahead of me, still joined at the hand. He was leading me to a good place. Was this the Afterland? When he noticed that I was slowing down, he turned back to me and said, "It's time."

His voice was exactly the same. I cried out. "For what?" He took both of my hands and kissed me. We had never gotten to kiss while I was alive, we were waiting until we got to the altar. It felt foreign, but I craved it. He pulled back after a long moment, looking completely content.

"For salvation. You don't need to consort with vampires anymore, Claire. You don't have to bend to the will of Eric." He paused, taking my face in his hands. "I saw what Godric did to you. I'm proud of you for surviving. I was with you at every moment. I felt your pain. You don't _need_ to feel pain anymore. We can finally be together forever."

My eyes filled up with tears. "Are we going to a happy place? Will I be happy?"

"Yes. I haven't been there for long, because I've been walking the earth with you."

I fell into his arms, and I started crying into his chest. "Oh Thomas."

"Come now, there's no need to cry." I looked up at him, and he wiped my tears away.

"When you were killed in front of me, I died with you. I never was the same."

"I love you, Claire Walter. Now we can be together in perfect happiness." He put his arm around my waist, and he started leading me to the haze. I let him. I was ready to leave.

I fell to the ground, clutching my heart. "AH!" I cried out, my heart felt like it had constricted painfully.

"Claire, just breathe."

My chest still felt tight. "What's happening to me?" I looked up to him, and he was leaning next to me.

"You're dying. If we go into the light, you won't feel any pain." I thought about Eric. It was true that he had mostly caused me pain in my life, but that's what happens when people are selfish.

My chest constricted again, and I cried out again. "But I can't leave Eric."

Thomas took my face in his hands and said, "It won't matter, you already have. This isn't avoidable. The pain you're feeling is your heart stopping." His face looked pained, but I couldn't walk anymore. I thought that going into the haze would be easy. I was being selfish when I thought of the haze. Eric would lose me again.

"I can't Thomas. I love you and I want to spend forever with you," I had started sobbing with the pain in my chest, "but Eric will destroy himself if I die again."

"I'll stay with you until you die, then. But you can't go back, unless you live. It will be painful." He took my frame and deposited me in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"AH!" My chest compressed again, and I could barely tolerate the pain.

As I screamed and held to him for dear life, Thomas whispered in my ear, "You'll see. Just think of the Afterland, it's so beautiful there. We will finally be together."

I tried to focus on that, but my chest contracted again and all I knew was pain.

…

EPOV

Her heartbeats were few and far between, and I was just whispering that I loved her in her ear over and over. I was speaking to her in Swedish, and trying to say soothing things.

The angry red veins were still coursing in her body. She had such fair skin that I could see all of them. They were slowly encompassing her body, more were appearing at a slow rate, and the older ones around the spots of where the iron touched her were blackening.

Her wings had faded from the bright glow they usually had into normal feathers. Even though they were matted with blood along her back, most of them were left untouched. I ran my hands over them. They were so soft I could have let myself be distracted by them, but I still had to try to catch Fintan's attention.

"FINTAN! PLEASE!" Like magic, the air shifted in the cubby. Then, Fintan appeared. A look of pain crossed his face. He saw the iron burns and rage crossed his features. "Help her." I pleaded, begging him to wave his fairy wand and fix Claire.

Fintan had dark hair like Claire, but it was cut short. I could see his pointy ears when he turned his head slightly. Claire told me that she was lucky she only got the wings, and not the ears. At least she could will the wings away. Fintan had an aura that screamed "BITE ME!" but he masked his scent around me and mostly everyone else, or else I would go absolutley insane.

"Eric. Nothing can help her at this point. What the fuck Eric! You were supposed to protect her!" He was right. When she was turned, he was actually glad that she was vampire. She could walk the earth forever. What father wouldn't want that for his daughter? He had told me that as long as I was alive, she would be protected by me. Fintan's face darkened as he walked over to our bodies on the bed. He ran his fingers over her wings. Her tiny heartbeat was still dull, on its last legs. "Who did this?"

I spat his name, "Bill Compton."

"The fucking monster. He used iron on her. These are chain marks, yes? He obviously whipped her with them. His death will be slow. And public. I don't want you to touch him for now, let him think he got away with this. I'll let every single vampire know that they should not fuck with my family." He looked at me and I nodded. Hopefully Fintan would let me have a turn at making him suffer, but I understood that Claire was his daughter. Therefore, he would have first call on what happened to him.

A smile played on his lips. "I can see what she's seeing. She's in a meadow with that boy, Thomas. The one she was supposed to marry. He wants her to step into the light." He shed a few tears. "She doesn't want to leave you."

My dead heart broke. "Is she happy? Is she in pain?"

"Yes, she's in pain. Thomas is saying that she can make it go away by stepping into the Afterland. She doesn't want to because she believes there is still hope that she will live. Claire is saying how if she died, it would destroy you." He stopped, and looked back down at her, "She feels it every time her heart stops beating. She's in so much pain." He turned away, took a deep breath, and turned back. Silent tears were streaming down his face, and he leaned down to kiss the back of her head.

"What do we do?" I felt utterly helpless.

"We hope that she's strong enough to come back."

…

CPOV

Thomas had laid us down in the meadow so that I was on top of his chest. He was playing with my hair, and I had a few moments of distraction before the constrictions started again.

I couldn't do anything but scream and hold tight to Thomas when they happened. Thomas would just talk to me, but I didn't know what he was saying.

After about 5 more times, I was ready to leave. Eric would understand. Did he know how much pain I was in? Was I screaming in real life?

"Thomas!" I screamed again, and he pulled me up slightly. "I'm ready to go."

He picked me up slowly, and carried me in his arms with my legs still wrapped around his waist. We were about 30 feet away from the glow, I could feel it's warmth on my back. I couldn't see it because I was facing the other way, but I was looking at the silent meadow. There were mountains way in the distance. This was such a peaceful, beautiful place. I concentrated on the mountains as I felt another constriction.

A voice broke through my screaming. It was Eric's. "I should have protected you. I'm so sorry. I've let you down again. Fuck, I just love you so much. I don't think I can take it if you leave." It sounded far away, but I knew what I was hearing was real. Eric's voice sounded broken.

I yelled through my pain, "Thomas, stop!"

"Claire, we need to go. I can't bear to see you in pain anymore. Think of the Afterland. It's so beautiful there."

"I know, but I-"I was cut off by another constriction. I waited a minute for the pain to die down a little, "If I leave again, I'm going to destroy him." Tears streamed from my eyes again, and Thomas continued walking towards the haze.

The contractions of my heart were fading in pain as we approached it.

I started to feel as if I was leaving. Thomas picked up his pace a little bit, and I tried to get him to let me go. "Thomas, I think I'm getting better. Let me go!"

"I can feel your presence here fading. You can still step into the light, and we can be together."

"Oh Thomas. I'm going to miss you so much. I wish you were alive. I just can't leave right now."

I started to feel his skin less and less, and he moved us again so that we were back to me sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. We were so close to the haze, I could almost touch it. It was otherworldly, and so beautiful. My eyes went back to Thomas' face. "I can wait. If this is what you truly want, I will respect that. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too, Thomas." He kissed me with so much passion, but I slowly couldn't feel his lips anymore. The meadow melted around me, and I felt nothing but pain. I lost him. I was back to darkness.

I recognized a much more solid body that was pressed tightly against me, but it was as if I was stuck. I knew that I was next to Eric, but I couldn't wake up. I couldn't move, couldn't hear anything, and I couldn't see anything. I could only feel. I was wrapped in a similar way around Eric, but my legs weren't behind his back.

My wings. I hadn't taken them out in a while, but I felt their ends wrapped around Eric and doubling over each other as they held me to him. His fingers were stroking my hair, and then stroking my feathers.

The gray matter that was pulling me into the Earth was fading. Its grip it had on me lessened. I felt the death receding from my heart. My body felt like lead, and my entire form was in pain. I hadn't registered pain this bad before, but now I did. My wrists and ankles were healing, but there was so much to damage to heal.

My back had the most pain, because my wings were still pressed tightly across them. I willed them to lessen, but they didn't. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't move either.

I started small, twitching my fingers. Eric held me tighter once he realized that I could move, and I let out a sharp cry of pain. He immediately lessened his grip on me. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I think I whimpered. Tears sprang out of my eyes as the pain on my back intensified.

I opened my eyes, trying to distinguish the fuzzes that were surrounding the room. Fintan? There was a glowing shape next to me, which I assumed was him.

I started crying when my eyes finally focused on Eric's face. His cheeks were stained red and he was looking at me like he wanted to take away all of my pain. I wanted to hug him back, but I was too tired to more than I already had. I stayed there for minute.

Fintan brushed some hair out of my face, and he whispered for me to detach my wings from Eric. It took me a minute, but I finally did as he asked. Wings or not, Eric still held on to me with a vice like grip. His large hands fit on my ribs. I was having a little trouble with the pain of it, and Fintan literally read my mind and said, "Eric, you need to let go of her ribs right now." He did, with a distraught look on his face.

My wings were behind me, and I realized that I had to clean them, they were covered in blood. I didn't have enough power to lift myself up, so I just stayed on Eric's chest, my body feeling like lead.

I didn't even have enough power to look up at Fintan, and he understood from my thoughts. "I have business to attend to, business about you actually, but I am so happy that you are still alive. I'll see if my position allows us to spend more time with each other later in the coming years." He stopped and put his hand on one of my wings, and continued after a few seconds, looking pointedly at Eric, "I need to see if I can arrange better protection. Clearly the draining situation was a one time incident, but really Eric. This too? I'm just lucky I got to you in time." I made a small noise in protest, but then I realized that resistance to my father was futile. He looked back down at me and said, "I'll miss you, my princess. Stay safe." He kissed my head, and poof! He was gone. That was the extent of my relationship with my father.

My wings were in their resting state, just covering my back. "Eric," I croaked. I had never felt so weak in my life, "My w-wings." I pushed myself up slightly, and Eric sat up with me, helping me move off of him onto the bed.

"You aren't leaving this bed. I'll be back with some washcloths after I check on Sookie, but you aren't leaving." I didn't even have enough energy to argue. I decided that I should just leave my wings out, because it would take way too much energy to put them away. The bitch was that I had to sleep on my stomach, something I hated doing. I couldn't respond to him, and he shifted out from under me. "Sleep. Please. I'll be right back."

I gladly fell into the oblivion that was sleep.

…

SPOV

I woke up to Eric looming over me. His face and hair were wet from recently being washed. I smiled. He always looked so beautiful. "How's Claire?" I murmured, still tired from the night.

Pain flashed in his features and I immediately sat up in bed when he said, "Bill had tortured her. With iron, which is extremely detrimental to a fairy's health. She almost died."

Red tears sprang in his eyes, and I pulled him into a tight embrace. "And you have your memories back?"

He pulled away from me and looked at my face. "Yes. Nothing's changed, though. I still love you."

I could barely look at him, so I focused on my hands that were in my lap. "Everything's changed."

He growled at me, "No. I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that you can just throw away everything good that's happened with us."

"But you love Claire more than you love me." My eyes welled up with tears.

"It's not the same." I felt like I had just been stabbed in my heart. He didn't even deny it. I pushed away from him and stumbled onto my feet. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. He remained on the bed, but he turned to face me.

"I know, but I don't think I can be with you if you are going to put someone else before me." I met his eyes, and my heart broke. He rose from his seated position and walked towards me. He reached his hand out, but I walked away from him and into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. I knew he could just break it, but I didn't think he would do that.

I ran over to the shower and turned it on. I stripped myself of my bloody clothes and stepped into the shower quickly. It was way too hot, burning my skin. I didn't care. I just sank to the ground as the scalding water pelted on my side and cried. I was shaking and sobbing. Maybe the sound of the water would conceal the fact that I was an emotional wreck, but I knew better.

…

EPOV

She couldn't even look me in the eyes. I felt numb. This was one of the few moments of my life that I had no idea what I would do next. Should I walk away?

I heard the water start, and I could also hear her crying. Anger surged through me when I realized that we had probably broken up. I could still hear Claire's now steady heartbeat in the cubby, she was sleeping. Before I even knew what I was doing, I broke the lock on the bathroom door.

I walked over to the shower curtain and yanked it aside. Sookie didn't hear me come in because of the noise of the water, so she yelped when she saw me. She was huddled at the far end of the tub with the scalding water pelting down on her. I turned the water off and sunk onto my knees next to the tub.

"Are you really going to throw away everything that happened when I didn't have my memories?" Her teeth started chattering, but I didn't care.

"No! I just… I think I need some time. To figure stuff out." Her dark brown eyes met mine, and I saw her resolve. She wasn't going to let me in easily, it wasn't Sookie's way. If she needed time, I would try to give her time.

"Fine. Be safe and know that I love you." I stood up and pulled the curtain back in place and walked out. It felt close to how I felt when Godric forced me down the stairs of the hotel, away from the sun. I knew that walking away was the right thing to do, but it felt so terrible. When I closed the door to the bathroom, her crying continued. I wanted to go in there so badly and tell her that I loved her, make her stop crying.

I walked down the stairs into the cubby where Claire was. Her veins were returning to a normal color, but it would still take some time. Her wings were really bloody. I slid my hands under her and flipped her over, careful of not hurting her wings. I made the snap judgment to take her out to the car which Pam was still waiting impatiently in.

She stirred as I picked her up, "Say bye to Sookie for me." She gave me a faint smile and slipped back under. I moved her so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and I climbed up the ladder.

I stepped out to the front yard and tuned around. Sookie was still in her shower, but she was barely crying now. I opened side door to Pam's minivan and Pam turned around and looked at Claire.

"Bill has to pay for this. We can't let him get away with this." She was seething with anger.

"Fintan's going to handle this. I can't be connected to his death in any way. He's my king." Pam turned around in her seat and gave a deep breath. She started the car and drove down the long driveway.

Claire stirred again as we were halfway home and looked at me with a confused face. "We're going home." I gave her a weak smile and she was pulled back under.

I could feel Sookie's anguish through the bond, and I only hoped that she couldn't feel mine.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! Solutions are coming our way, my dearests. Don't fret.**

**In the meantime, please review *wink* and press the magical buttons that make thedancerwrites very happy; favorite/subscribe.**

**I seriously love seeing those notifications.**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

***Sighs dramatically* I am so so sorry for making y'all wait sooo long for a new chapter, but seriously school is kicking thedancerwrites' ass. I have no free time, so I think I'll start uploading mostly on weekends from now on, but I will sincerely try to upload during the week too.**

**At least this is a long chapter! *laughs nervously***

**I don't own anything. If I did, Claire would be a character on the show and I would be driving a Lambo.**

**This was an extremely hard chapter for me to write, but I hope you like it.**

**BTW, we're like 5 views away from getting to the 5,500 views mark! WTF?! I love you guys!**

* * *

SPOV

I awoke to the sound of my cellphone. I scrambled out of my bed and dug it out of my jeans pocket. "Hello?"

I looked outside, it was probably about 2 in the afternoon. Sam answered me in an extremely agitated voice, "Sook! Where are you? Arlene just called and said you didn't show up!" I groaned. I completely forgot about taking a part time shift today.

"Sorry Sam! I'll be right there! Give me 10 minutes!" I was so glad that I had brushed my hair last night, so it dried normally. _Oh. Last night_. No! I wouldn't get distracted.

"Sookie, just don't forget again. I'll see you in 10." With that, he hung up. Sam was always so agitated nowadays. I felt sorry for him. I pulled on my uniform and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I turned my head slightly and looked at my neck. There weren't any marks from last night, and I was glad for it. A wave of sadness came over me when I thought about Eric, but I quickly distracted myself with trying to get out of the door.

I skipped eating in favor of getting to work as soon as possible, but I grabbed an apple on my way out and started munching it on the drive over to Merlottes.

When I came in, Arlene was there waiting tables already. She spoke to me as I was on my way to Sam's room to put my purse away, "Finally Sookie!" I just tried to ignore her. Arlene was being more of a bigot than she usually was.

I put my purse away and tied my apron on. I looked in the mirror that was on the way out of the office and I practiced my smile. I steeled my nerves and my shields and I walked into the bar.

The shift was a usual one, it was pretty slow. A sense of normalcy creeped back into my system. I could almost forget that my heart had been broken into a million little pieces the night before, that I had my throat almost ripped out by my boyfriend, and that we still had a coven of witches to deal with. Almost.

Sam asked me if I could take the night shift too, and I agreed a little too quickly to his offer. Anything that I could do to keep me from being at home in the night was appreciated. The day was starting to wind down, and Arlene was replaced by a new waitress. I didn't bother to learn her name, but I smiled sweetly at her as she passed by me.

It soon turned to be about 7 and the sun started to go down, but it wasn't quite dark yet. A new customer entered Merlottes and I got a menu and sat him down at a free table in my section. He was new here, I hadn't ever seen him before.

"New to Bon Temps?" I gave him a bright smile and he gave me one back. He was really cute. He had brown hair and light green eyes, and he wore a dark blue button down with a necklace around his neck. He had a little bit of beard stubble. I quickly pulled away from admiring him, I had just broken up with Eric. This was wrong. I smiled brighter, almost on the side of crazy.

I lowered my shields too and noticed that he was admiring me too, but not in a super gross way that most men did at Merlotte's.

_Thanks, you're cute too. _I heard it in my head and my jaw nearly dropped down to the floor. I slid into the booth across from him. _You're like me? Do you know what you are?_

He smiled and nodded at me. "Yeah, I'm new to Bon Temps. My name's Ben. Ben Flynn. What's yours?" I had forgotten that I had started a conversation with him out loud too. He just had the sexiest Southern accent, slow and deep like molasses.

"M-my name's Sookie Stackhouse." I felt a deep red blush spread all over my face. I stood up, remembering my job. And my ex-boyfriend. "Uh… what can I get you? The burgers are real good."

He gave me an interesting look and said, "I'll have a burger. How about a Coke to go along with that?" I gave him a sheepish smile and turned away quickly from him. I walked over towards the kitchen, where only Big John was cooking. Lafayette was probably spending time with his boyfriend. The new waitress came over to me, also putting an order on the turnstile.

"That guy is such a cutie! I wish he sat in my section. Do yourself a favor and get that guy's number!" I blushed. The new waitress had a very chipper attitude, like me. Maybe I would come to like this new girl.

"He is cute," I looked over to where he was sitting. He was staring straight at me, and I blushed again. I was pathetic. "But I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm not looking for anything right now." I walked back out to the bar and she followed.

She leaned over next to me and whispered in my ear, "Yeah, but a hottie like that can make you forget all about that old guy. You obviously want him," she waved her hands around my face, "you're blushing! Just go for it!" With her advice, she walked away.

I poured Ben his coke, and took it back to him. As I set it down, he put his hand on top of mine. "Not to be forward or anything, but I'm sure I can make you forget all about that guy. Somebody as beautiful as you doesn't need to get her heart broken." Whoa. His hand on mine and his words sent a jolt right down… there. I smiled at him, and then took my hand out from under his.

Maybe I could get over Eric. The accompanying wave of sadness told me no, I would never be over Eric. I turned away and tended to my other tables, trying to swallow my tears.

…

CPOV

I woke up with arms around me. For a brief second in time, I thought it was Thomas. That was how I woke up every day, thinking that he was still alive. Then all the memories rushed back to me. Flickers of the light going out of his eyes and becoming dull, how his brain's thoughts just… turned off.

I then remembered who killed him. Eric's long blonde hair falling over his face as his mouth was bent at Thomas' neck. How he stared at me the entire time he drained him. Blue eyes piercing through my green ones. Anger washed over me, then was bit back by acceptance. Eric made choices that he had to live with, and so did I. At least he thought that he glamoured that sadness out of me.

The void reminded me that in fact, it was Eric's cold and strong arms around me. He was still awake, but I could feel that it was daytime. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Powder blue orbs stared back at me. We didn't say anything for a long time.

He finally broke the ice and said, "I remember everything."

I felt ice flow through my veins. I swallowed thickly. My voice was still creaky from my body being damaged so severely, "So do I."

We both knew that we were both talking about completely different events, but we understood. Rage flashed in his eyes and through our bond when Eric realized what event I was talking about. "Fintan is going to handle it."

"Bill, or you?" I knew it was an extremely low thing to say to him, to kick him while he was down. Pain that ran very deep reflected on his features. Red tears started forming in his eyes as he looked away from me, and I did too.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I looked back up at him slowly, and I saw the pain. Guilt washed over my body and I put my palm on his chest.

"I know. That was a shitty thing for me to say. I'm sorry too." I was afraid to look back at him again.

I hadn't put much thought to how we were laying down, but I realized that I was cradled to his bare chest on his annoyingly large bed. I rolled my eyes when I realized that I was only wearing underwear. I was almost straddling him, but I was pressed right against him so it didn't really count. I moved my foot and it brushed against his leg which was covered in track pants.

"You should sleep. It's daytime." I didn't look back up at him, I was scared of the intensity of the looks he was giving me.

"I just wanted to be with you when you woke up. You should have some of my blood though." He tried pulling me up higher on his body by my ribs, and I gave out a slight yelp when he attached his hands. My ribs were always tender when my wings were out. He immediately detached his hands and held them away from my skin by a few inches, afraid to touch me.

I knew he didn't want to hurt me, so I inched myself up on his chest by myself. I looked at his eyes, and found so much pain that my gaze flickered away from him almost immediately, then I closed my eyes. My fangs clicked down, ready to finally sink into something and I plunged them right into his pectoral. He gave out a satisfied groan as we both felt his blood surging through my broken veins.

I opened my eyes after a while, and I looked at my wrists. The redness was still circling them where the iron had hit, but it didn't hurt anymore. My wings were laying in their relaxed state, pressed right up against my back. I retracted my fangs and licked his chest. I could feel my body healing even more, and pushed on his chest so that I could sit up.

He was about to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to him. I looked him right in the eyes and used my Walter Charm as I said, "Sleep." Due to his weakened daytime state, his eyes snapped shut and I felt him fall asleep near instantly.

I didn't really feel bad for doing that. I got up from being on top of him, and got off his bed. I stepped onto the hardwood floors that were quite cold, and I stretched my arms and wings out at the same time. My wings felt sticky, Eric had tried to clean them but he didn't do a really good job at getting in between each feather.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. From being tortured the day before, I looked great. Eric's blood sure was powerful. I turned around, and saw my back. My wings were stretched out to their full length, so the only part of my back that was obscured were my shoulder blades, where they stemmed from.

The iron burns had healed almost completely, as had everything else. I felt no pain now. I walked over to his giant shower and turned the hot water up all the way, and I stepped in.

The water wasn't immediately hot, but it soon turned scorching. I took my left wing in my hand and I began scrubbing it furiously, and I soon only saw clear water running down the drain. I did the same with the other wing, and finished my shower.

I felt the hot water burn my back, but I didn't care.

…

SPOV

The night shift was the most difficult shift that I had ever worked. So many people came in, because it was game day for the Bon Temps high school football team. My shields were a joke. I needed to learn how Claire did her's, they were amazing.

Ben was still in Merlotte's, but he was only at the bar now, nursing a beer. Some girls were hitting on him intermittently, but he didn't respond to any of them.

_Maybe I'll get Cindy to give me a…_

_What the fuck is wrong with our waitress? She looks like she's…_

_That guy is so fucking hot. Maybe he's into…_

_Ugh will Trent stop giving me the fuck me eyes? He has a girlfriend…_

_Gosh I wish he'd notice me. He keeps looking at Sidney…_

_Sookie. Concentrate. Push them away._

My head snapped in Ben's direction, but he was very pointedly looking down at his newspaper. He felt my gaze and gave a sly smile. My cheeks started to burn.

He was right. I closed my eyes and put my shields up. I gave a deep breath and they tucked firmly into place.

I looked at the clock. Only one more hour, I chanted to myself. One more hour.

…

When that hour was over, I retrieved my purse and quickly left to the employee's office. I barely made it to my car before I completely broke down and sobbed. I hit my steering wheel a few times. God dammit! I was supposed to have a normal day!

I yelped when I heard a small knock on my window. I wiped my eyes, and looked up. Ben was staring back at me. Shit. I turned on my car and rolled down my window.

"Are you ok?" He looked at me like I was the most foreign object he had ever seen. I nodded my head roughly, and he gave me a disbelieving look. "I know this is really forward, but I feel like we're connected. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be sad. Especially about this… Eric guy."

I gave a little chuckle and I opened my car door, and Ben stepped back to let me open it. "Thank you. I uh… my boyfriend and I just broke up. But you've probably heard all about that from my head," I pointed with my index finger to my temple, "So we don't need to rehash it. But onto us, I've only met 2 others that were like us. The first one was an asshole and he was terrible with controlling it. The second one was…" I scoffed when remembering Claire's abilities, "She was amazing. She could completely shut people out, her shields were impenetrable." He gave a knowing look and nodded his head.

He shut the car door, and he took a step towards me. Ben reached his hand out and brushed my tears away with his thumb, and I let him. I weirdly couldn't hear his thoughts like I usually could with other people when they touched me. His shields were tightly in place. I giggled a little bit as I said, "I guess you're really good at it too. I just can't seem to get into your mind."

He smiled at me. "I can hear your thoughts though, and I know you want me to kiss you." It was true, I wanted him to sate the pain that I felt from Eric. So I didn't stop him when he pressed me up against my car with his hips and kissed me softly.

I honestly couldn't believe that I was letting him do this, but I pushed my conscience away from myself as I fell into the kiss. Ben was an amazing kisser. I deepened the kiss, and he gladly let me. He bit my lip a little bit, and I moaned into his mouth. His hips were pinning me against the car with his hips, so I could feel it when he became… excited. I slowly detached myself from him and giggled.

Kissing him was the happiest I had been all day. I bit my lip when I realized that he looked a little disheveled from my hands that had been in his hair. I sighed and looked at him sheepishly, "I should go…"

Before I could finish, he kissed me again, but deeper. His hand was on my chin, and another was around my waist. I could have been standing there kissing him all night long, but the back door swung open and the new waitress stepped out. She looked down after she saw us, and she was blushing. So was I.

I pushed Ben away a little bit, and I slipped into my car. He closed the door behind me, smiling like an idiot. I'm sure that I was too.

_Maybe we should continue this another time_.

_I would like that very much, Ben_.

With those parting thoughts, I pulled away from Merlotte's and drove back home, still smiling. I instantly felt a jolt of guilt when I saw who was on my porch.

Eric was standing on the steps, looking in my direction with his arms crossed on his chest. Claire was sitting on the porch's swing, wearing a pretty (guess which color) pink dress, and her Louboutins which were just a plain nude color. There was another man standing next to Claire, wearing dark clothing. He was _huge_, even bigger than Eric.

I pulled up next to my house and took a deep breath before getting out of my car.

…

EPOV

I woke up and Claire was sleeping next to me. Her wings were still out, and they were clean. I quickly got up and took a shower. When I came back into the room and I dressed, Claire had woken up.

I looked over at her and she willed her wings away. We didn't talk.

My phone rang, distracting us both from the awkward silence that was happening between us. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Fintan. I handed the phone to Claire, and she put it up to her ear.

"My dearest! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, Fintan. Thank you for asking." She looked up at me, and I realized that she had put a pair of my track pants and one of my tank tops on. She obviously borrowed some of Pam's underwear.

"Claire, I have realized that Eric cannot protect you as much as he thinks he can," Claire gave me a pointed look and I looked away, "So I've ordered a man named Quinn to be assigned as your bodyguard for the foreseeable future. He's a weretiger." My head snapped to Claire when I heard Quinn's name. Rage consumed me, but I held it back. Rage was what had caused this. My rage.

She swallowed and said, "Do you know where we are right now?"

"Yes my dearest! He's on his way right now. Be nice." She rolled her eyes. I tried busing myself by going into my closet and pulling down the box from one of the highest shelves that was marked with "Claire's clothing". I brought them back out into the bedroom and put it down on the bed.

"Father, we're having a problem with witches. They took Eric's memory, and they're repeating what happened in Spain to the vampires."

"Oh my! Isn't that exciting? I'll send over a team to take care of them, don't worry." I let out a sigh. Claire balanced the cellphone on her shoulder and pushed it against her ear as she opened the box. She pulled out the first dress she found.

"Thanks Fintan. I appreciate it."

"Claire, can I speak to you without Eric listening please?" I knitted my eyebrows together, and she looked confused.

"Why?" I was wondering the exact same thing.

"I uh… have arranged something for you, and he's not going to like it. You might not like it either." I took the phone from her and turned it on speaker.

"Fintan, its Eric. Tell me what you've arranged for _my_ progeny." Claire quickly got dressed, then sat back down on the bed.

"Well Eric, I suppose you'll find out eventually. In addition to Quinn being added as security for Claire because of your ineptness not once but twice, I decided to arrange a union for her." Claire's face blanched. She was staring daggers at the phone. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"WHAT?" My rage filled the room as I yelled at the phone.

"I don't want to be with anybody." Claire's small voice nearly broke my heart.

"It doesn't matter, my dearest. This is about safety." Fintan's voice was firm.

"Who?" I could tell she was on the brink of tears. I reached over to her to pull her to me, but she flinched away from my touch and stood up.

"Well, that's the problem. He's a fairy-vampire, just like you. He doesn't know about this yet. I believe that he's been promised another fairy, but I'm sure that when I tell him, he'll go for you instead." She couldn't take it anymore, and the tears started streaming down her face. I was still sitting on the bed as I watched her fall apart.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" She nearly screamed it, but it was choked by her crying.

"I'll talk to you later when you're under less duress, but you WILL do this." He didn't even say goodbye, he just hung up. As soon as the call flashed the words "Ended", I stood up and wrapped Claire in my arms. She fought me back, but I didn't let her go.

"NO!" She screamed it at me, and tried clawing her way out of my arms. She tried slipping out from under my grasp, but I wouldn't let her. "Let me go! This wouldn't have fucking happened if it weren't for you!" She pushed me roughly, and she got out of my grasp. She was still in a weakened state from the iron, so when she tried running away she was much too slow. I tackled her from behind and slammed her down to the ground. She was pushing me away and trying to wiggle out from under me.

Claire was hyperventilating and sobbing, and I shook her to get her attention. "I KNOW THAT!" I yelled at her, and she finally stopped fighting me. I softened my voice before I spoke again, "I'm reminded of that every day."

She tried fighting me again and she screamed at me, "And now I have to be with some vampire that I don't even know! FUCK YOU!" Claire's eyes darted around frantically, and she started breathing heavily again, "Oh my god! I'll have to have sex with him and I won't even know him!" She started sobbing again. For most vampires, this would not be a big deal, but I knew that Claire had only ever had sex with 2 people in her life. She just didn't have that sexual drive that most vampires had. Maybe it was a fairy thing.

"As your maker, I command you to calm the fuck down." She instantly went limp in my arms, and I felt slightly guilty for using my makers command on her. I never used it on her. I spoke to her softly, "I don't want this to happen either."

"Quinn's at the door." Her voice was so weak.

I got off of her and walked over to the door and standing on the other side was the famed weretiger, Quinn. He nodded at me and said in his disturbingly deep voice, "Mr. Northman. I believe that I've been ordered by the King to protect Miss Claire Walter."

I looked behind me, and she wasn't there. I did a quick scan and heard her upstairs. I looked back at Quinn and opened the door more to allow him entrance. His purple eyes were just fucking unsettling. He was a bit taller than me, which I hated.

He walked over to the couch in my living room and sat down. "She's upstairs. I'll bring her right down. I turned to go, but I stopped myself, "I don't know if you know this, but she's a telepath. Think nice things."

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to the bathroom, which Claire was in. She was putting some makeup on. She looked up and over at me and her eyes filled with tears. She stood up and crossed the room, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch. It's not your fault. You didn't mean to…" She trailed off. I hugged her tighter. She was wearing her heels, so I comfortably rested my cheek on her head. She pulled back a little and took my cheek in her hand.

I was suddenly washed over with a memory. Claire hadn't transmitted me a memory in a while. I saw flashes of us together, happy. I smiled down at her. She took her hand away, and she stepped away to clean up the makeup on the counter.

Once she was done, she walked out the bathroom and down the stairs. I saw the heat in Quinn's eyes when he first saw her, I was pretty much used to that look every time she met a person that was attracted to females.

She walked over to him and stuck her hand out, and his eyes glazed over and he took it. "Hello Quinn." She gave him a bright smile, and I smirked as we both heard his heart rate pick up.

He tried to form a reply, but Claire took his head in both her hands, and she brought it down to right in front of her face. She closed her eyes and he started to fight back, but she held him tightly in place as she was reading through all of his memories. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she pulled her hands off of his head. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" Quinn was growling at her.

"I searched your memories. For ill intent." She smirked at him and turned away towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a bag of blood. She raised the bag up to me, offering me some, and I shook my head to decline. Claire shrugged and turned towards the cabinets and pulled out a tall glass, and filled it nearly to the brim with the blood.

Claire wasn't a fan of Tru Blood.

Quinn looked extremely distracted by the sight of Claire drinking blood, but she was used to that. Claire looked so young that it was disturbing to see a teenager as a vampire, but in her time she was an adult.

About half way through the debriefing that Quinn was giving us on his services and what he should be worried about in terms of security, Claire got distracted and went over to my TV and turned it on. She eventually just put in a DVD, I didn't pay attention to what she was watching, and Quinn kept asking me questions about her.

Claire just sat down on the carpet in front of the TV, not bothering with chairs. She continued sipping on her blood as Quinn grilled me. After he was done, Claire turned around and looked up at me and him. "I would like to go to Sookie's to thank her for her hospitality. We should also warn her that the witches aren't a problem anymore." Claire saw my features change, and I quickly got them under control. She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Fine."

…

On the way to Sookie's, I got a phone call from Fintan. I handed it to Claire when she reached her hand into the front seat. She was sitting in the back seat with Quinn. "Hello father."

She was still angered by the union, but she probably was realizing that resistance was futile. "My dearest! I'm assuming you've calmed down. I have a gift for you. Go to Bill's mansion in an hour or so. There will be a little ah… show of what fairies do to people that piss them off."

Her eyebrows raised when she said, "Can Eric go too?"

Excitement raced through my veins when I realized that Bill was never going to be a problem again. "Oh yes of course! I guess anyone could go, really. Remember! Natural state." This was Fintan's way of saying that Claire's wings must be out and Quinn would have to be in his weretiger form.

"Ok, well we're looking forward to it."

"Before I go, how is Quinn?" She stole a sideways glance at Quinn.

"He's fine. I haven't seen a tiger in a while." Quinn gave a small chuckle.

"That's great! Have a nice evening my dear. Remember to be at Bill's." With that, the phone went dead. Claire handed the phone back up to me and continued looking down at her hands which were in her lap.

We pulled up to Sookie's house, but she wasn't there. She was probably working at that shithole Merlotte's. Claire had a huge grin on her face as she was thinking about what her dad was going to do to Bill. Most people wouldn't think of it, but Claire was pretty ruthless. She wasn't crazy like Russell, but she still was bloodthirsty, which was a trait she got both from being a fairy royalty and being a vampire.

"She's on her way home, I can feel her mind is somewhat close by." Claire was still grinning when we got out of the car and walked up to her porch. Quinn reached out his hand to help her up the porch and she took it gladly. I ignored it. There was way too much good going on to be worried about Quinn.

Speak of the telepath, Sookie pulled up in her crappy yellow car smiling like an idiot. I felt like she stabbed me when she recognized who was at her house, and her smile disappeared. I should have been the one to make her smile like that.

She pulled up to the side of her house and got out and walked over towards us. When she approached the porch, I took her into my arms and hugged her. I tried to ignore the fact that she tried to pull away, but when I smelled her hair and noticed that she smelled like the saccharine sweet that was associated with fairies, I pulled back and grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

…

SPOV

Shit. He could smell Ben on me. Claire heard this thought and stood up, and the man standing next to her moved towards her slightly. "Who's Ben?"

My face blanched. I could feel all of the rosy color that had been there from Ben kissing me completely disappear. Claire also heard this thought and in an instant, she was in front of me. She grabbed my head and closed her eyes. I knew what she was about to do, and I struggled against her grip. Obviously, it did nothing.

All of my memories flashed by me, it would be a truly amazing experience if I didn't know that someone was looking into those thoughts.

Jason and I fighting over toys.

Gran making me a pie.

Family gatherings.

Hadley and I playing in the garden.

Uncle Barlett.

My first day of school.

Kids ridiculing me on the playground for being different.

Uncle Barlett.

Tara kicking a boy in the shins for calling me a freak.

Teachers calling my house saying that I needed to be tested.

Uncle Barlett.

My parent's death.

Gran holding me to her chest as she sang to me after they died.

Her pies.

Uncle Barlett.

Gran finding out about Uncle Barlett and chasing him off with a shotgun.

Middle school awkward years.

The start of highschool.

My first kiss after the big game with JB Du Rone in his car.

JB trying to touch me when we were making out and me nearly having a panic attack.

Meeting Sam for the first time.

Meeting Bill for the first time.

Finding Dawn dead in her house.

Meeting Eric for the first time in Fangtasia.

Finding Gran dead in a pool of her own blood.

Jason slapping me at Gran's wake.

My first time.

The kiss with Ben.

Her eyes snapped open. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt so violated. She pulled her hands away from my face, and backed up a few steps. Eric rushed over to me and I fell into his arms. I was sobbing uncontrollably. She uncovered every memory I wished I could keep away.

Eric turned slightly and yelled, "Claire what the fuck?!"

She only replied in a small voice, "You need to stay away from um… Ben."

Eric started at this and yelled, "Who the fuck is Ben?" I looked up at him and met his azure eyes and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't say anything, but his eyes hardened and then they darkened.

The huge guy who was originally standing next to Claire when I pulled up was now checking her to see if she was ok. Claire waved him off and he stepped back a foot then continued to have his protective stance near her.

_I won't say anything about your Uncle Barlett. You should tell Eric, though._ Claire's thoughts sent me back to crying as tears streamed down my face. I thought I was past this!

"Quinn and I will head over towards Bill's house. You two probably need some time together." Ok, so that huge guy was named Quinn. Bill's house? Why was Claire going over there? _Sookie, Bill's going to die tonight._

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed at her, and Eric was so surprised he almost let me run at her, but his arms clamped down on me at the last second. He looked at Claire, then back to me for an explanation. I could only whimper, "Why?"

Claire waved her hand as to dismiss Eric's pondering gaze, and she said, "Because he tortured me, Sookie. I am royalty. Nobody can just _get away_ with that. I know you two have… history, but there's no way that my father could let anyone get away with that. Much less a Vampire King." Eric looked down at me, and realized that we were also having a conversation about the situation in our heads.

_Thank you for your hospitality. Be careful with Ben. I'm sorry that you think that I could ever come between you and Eric, so I want you to know that I will never love him in the way that you obviously love him_. She nodded at me, and gestured for Quinn to follow behind her.

As she was walking down the driveway, I heard her parting thought that was directed at me; _you and Eric belong together_. She looked back at me with somber eyes, then continued towards Bill's house with the man Quinn at her side.

* * *

**Bill drama next chapter. Fairies. "Ben". Wings. A very gruesome scene.**

**Please Review and Favorite/Follow!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

**Such a short chapter today after such a long chapter yesterday, but I honestly couldn't add onto this one. It felt complete.**

**I luckily found some time to write this in between crying over my AP reading. (I kid.)**

**It was awesome seeing 6,000 views though! Thank you so much for your continued support!**

**ICH LIEBE DICH!**

* * *

CPOV

Walking down the shitty road to the Bon Temps cemetery was quiet and awkward. Quinn put his nose up slightly. He was smelling the fairies in the area. They had masked their scent to the extent that vampires wouldn't attack them, but they still smelled disturbingly sweet. I was lucky that my mom was half fairy so that I could still pass as a human, but vampires and supernatural would always be attracted to me.

I reached down to my feet and slipped my heels off. Quinn held out his hand for me to balance, a polite thing to do even though I didn't need it, and I took it. His eyes were truly a beautiful color of pansies.

"You need to shift into weretiger form." He looked confused, then he bristled, thinking there was imminent danger near me. "We aren't in danger or anything, but my father requires that anyone who attends this must be in their natural form. Or at least what he considers his natural form."

Quinn nodded. He was a quiet guy, which I liked. His mind was uncharacteristically opaque for a were, it was most likely due to him being a weretiger. I dropped his hand as he started to shift. I felt bad for Quinn, he had been through so much with his mother and sister. Out of respect for Quinn, I would never say anything. I would have to pay the same respect to Sookie, but I was surprised that she hadn't told Eric about her disgusting uncle.

Making people "relive" memories that were sealed tightly away was something that I was really good at, and I had seen far worse then what had happened to Sookie. Fuck, worse shit had happened to me. Thomas' death was just the tipping point.

After he had died, Godric thought he glamoured me to invite him and Eric into my manor. I obliged knowing that they would kill me like they had killed my handmaidens and Thomas if I resisted or let on that I couldn't be glamoured. From what I gathered from Sookie's memory, she thought that Godric was the most "human" of all the vampires she had met. I resisted the urge to snort.

Godric may have had his humanity when he died, but when he was around me he sure didn't. I still had permanent marks from when I was human from where he'd like to…

I distracted myself with watching Quinn change form. I swept my hair to one side, and I willed my wings out. Quinn jumped back, which was a weird thing to see a tiger do. I stretched them out to their full span and flapped them a few times. He cautiously approached me, and I bent my wings for him to take a sniff.

He did, and he purred. I smiled at him. We continued walking side by side, and I put one of my hands on his head as we walked through the cemetery. I heard the action before I saw anything. Fairies are very loud when they gather together, and Quinn's ears perked up.

Before we got closer, I stopped myself and Quinn. "Just stay by my side and you'll be fine." I slipped my heels back on, missing the damp ground underneath my feet.

I straightened my posture and walked briskly to the end of the cemetery. I noticed a few voids of vampire minds, and I tucked my shields into place. There were far too many fairies for the vampires to be a threat. Standing with his crown on his head on the top of the steps was my father. The crown was beautiful, and Mab had a matching smaller one on her head too. She didn't really like me, but she grew fond of me over the years. Mab didn't have wings like my father and myself.

The gathering hushed and parted quickly to make way for me. I kept a look of disparagement for the whispers that followed me and Quinn up the steps. My wings were quite a sight, if I do say so myself. They were glowing much brighter than usual due to Eric's blood, and they were radiating an ethereal glow. Nobody else had wings, so when you saw the only 2 pairs of wings currently in existence, you shut the fuck up to watch in silent reverence.

I didn't stretch them out, I only kept them as my father had them, in their resting state. Once I reached the top steps, a servant carried my tiara to me. It was a pretty little thing with diamonds all over it. My father took the tiara, and I let him put it in my hair. He took my hand and directed a thought at me; _the man you're to be wed is not here tonight. You will meet him soon._

Sadness filled my body, and I suppressed frowning. I swallowed heavily as I saw Eric appear by my side with Sookie. I gave him a questioning look, but I stopped myself. Sookie's eyes were extremely red and puffy. Her eyes were filling with tears as I pondered her expression. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to sift through her memories right before her ex boyfriend was about to be killed.

Warlow. He was here, in Bon Temps. Posing as some fucking human fairy when he was most certainly a vampire. A ruthless one. Warlow was tasked with keeping me in the special royal faction of Faery, and when I escaped, he thought that he could drag me back in through the portal in the cemetery. I chose that portal because Eric was there, but really what did Eric have on a nearly 6,000 year old vampire.

I can't believe that he went after Sookie. She was pretty but really. He could have anyone. Ben? Ben Flynn? What a fucking pathetic name. He told me he was promised a PYT fairy from the Brigant line, what was he doing fucking around with Sookie.

_Fuck_. The idea clicked in my head. I was to be wed with Warlow. I snapped my head in the direction of my father and took his head, directing my suspicions at him. He nodded and raised his eyebrow. I dropped his hand as if it was lava, and my eyes started filling up with tears.

My thoughts went to Godric, how I felt when the then 1,500 year old vampire had utter sovereignty over me. This was how I was going to feel with Warlow. The cycle repeats.

My father started speaking, but I wasn't listening to him. Bill was brought out in silver chains, and I barely spared him a glance. I couldn't make myself feel anything for anybody when my own life was crashing and burning in front of me.

I willed my tears away and finally turned towards Bill, and he was screaming in pain. I eventually noticed there were cameras set up, and I began to tune into what my father was saying. "…So with that being said, if you fuck with the fairies, especially my beautiful daughter, you will be given the true death. We did enjoy having a little fun with him before though." I looked down at Neave and Loughlin who were licking (what I assumed was Bill's) blood off of a carved knife. It bared the resemblance to a scythe, and I looked away. Neave and Loughlin were truly the most ruthless and crazy of all the fae.

"So to all the vampires out there; we are stronger, we are faster, and we have more magic then you will ever possess. Do not fuck with the Walters. You can't hide behind guards or your precious AVL or the Authority, or even your vampire royalty." Fintan scoffed at Bill before continuing again, "You are not royalty. Your royalty is only in your title. We are true royalty, never forget that." With that, Fintan walked over to Bill, slowly. Bill was still groaning in pain from the silver. There was a redhead that was crying off to the side of the stage, she was also in silver chains. Jessica. I had seen her in Sookie's memories.

Too bad, so sad. You iron a fairy, you get the true death. Especially if that fairy is the only child of the King of all fairies.

Sookie was whimpering, and Bill spared a pleading glance in her direction. Fintan finally reached Bill's side, and he knelt down slightly, "I won't even waste my light on you. I know you tried to take my daughter's." He waited a few seconds for that to sink in, and I looked on with indifference. "Last words?"

"Fuck you! She's not even worth it! Minus the taste of the iron though, it was the best blood I'd ever had." Fintan just laughed at him. He bent down to Bill's right side and reached his hand out, and stuck it slowly into his side. I could hear the sickening snap of his ribs as Bill screamed. The gathering, which had grown to nearly 150 beings, grew excited.

Fintan snapped off one of Bill's ribs, and Bill tried to crumple into the ground in pain. Fintan motioned for 2 burly servants who held him up by his arms.

Fintan moved behind Bill, who was screaming in pain at the top of his stairs on his antebellum refurbished porch. He held up one of the ribs, and placed it to his side on the ground. He motioned for another servant, and they brought over the pliers.

I looked over at Eric, who was shielding Sookie from watching with a big hand over her eyes. Eric needed to see this, not Sookie.

The screams of Bill were garbled as his own blood filled his mouth as Fintan pulled out his fangs. He placed them on a silver chalice, which the servant promptly cleaned. The servant brought them over to me, and I reached my hands out. The two fangs would make nice earrings.

Once Fintan let Bill stew in his pain for a few minutes as the crowd began to grow restless, he picked up the rib from the porch. Bill's rib was jagged from being broken off so cruelly, and his side was also bleeding profusely. I hope all he felt in his final seconds was pain.

Fintan held Bill's head up by his hair, and whispered something that was an equivalent to "fuck you" in my father's mother tongue. He took the jagged rib and sliced his head clean off of his body.

Bill's body disintegrated with a loud pop, and his blood and sinews from his tissues flowed down the stairs in a sticky mess. It would surely stain.

His head was still intact, with a look of pure fear on his face frozen forever.

Sookie let out a small scream that was barely contained by Eric when she saw the aftermath, and Bill's head. She let out a harsh sob. How she could still have any feelings toward this man after all he had done to me was beyond me.

I expected to feel fulfilled by all this, and I did feel a surge of excitement in my system at such a gory death for my torturer. Overall, I felt… empty.

Emptiness that could only be chalked up to me having the impending doom of Warlow weighing my chest down. I stretched my wings out slightly. Quinn was very, very excited by this display of cruelty to vampires. He wanted more, but I placed my hand on his head and he met my eyes with a purple gaze. I shook my head silently, telling him that there would be no more for tonight.

Fintan took Bill's head and handed it to Neave and Loughlin, who would surely do some fucked up things with it later.

My father invited everyone into the house for an after party of sorts, but I just shook my head when my father asked me if I was going to be joining everyone.

He paid me no mind, and he took my hand which was my silent command to become the passive and compliant princess I was raised to be.

I followed my father into the house, knowing that this would always be my life. Being shown off as a trophy, pawned off to men that I had to please, and treated just as superficially as the diamonds that were laying upon my head in the beautifully intricate design.

* * *

**Ding dong the Bitch is dead.**

**Please review and favorite/follow. I really appreciate it!**


	15. Chapter 15

***cries* I DIDN'T HAVE HOMEWORK TODAY! So obviously I needed to write. Lots of stuff happens in this chapter.**

**Please enjoy. I hope to upload this often, but it probably won't stick.**

* * *

SPOV

Eric was holding me as I watched Claire walk down the driveway into the cemetery with Quinn. The side of my head was pressed up to his chest and since I had sunk down to my knees, he was kneeling on the ground with me.

I tried to listen for a heartbeat, but I knew I would never find one. After a minute or two of him holding me, he pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. He held my face firmly in place by my cheeks so I couldn't turn away.

I could feel that tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I felt numb inside. I knew Bill had to die for what he did to Claire, but I wasn't ready to let go of him. He was my first.

I hadn't noticed that Eric was talking to me until he shook my softly to get my attention. My consciousness snapped back into reality and he looked slightly exasperated. His features softened when he saw that I was trying to hear what he was saying, but it was as if someone had pressed the mute button on my life. A small part of me understood what he was saying, but my brain wasn't really digesting it. I tried harder, but discovered that I was only giving myself a headache.

Claire had seen everything. She made me relive every single mean comment, derogatory remark, every heartbreak, and worst of all; Uncle Barlett.

I didn't think before I said, "I wish you could glamour it away from me. All of it." I was still staring into his bright blue orbs, willing myself to be glamoured. His eyes turned pained, and I realized that he thought I meant him. "I don't mean you. I mean what he did to me."

Rage flashed through his eyes and he growled, "Who? Is it that Ben guy? I'll kill him if he forced himself on you." I looked away for a second, and turned my head. I sighed. Numbness was still in my brain as it tried to comprehend his words.

My brain needed a few slow minutes, and before I could answer him back, he snatched my face to look at his again, and he shook me a little bit. He must have been talking to me again. "Sookie? Sookie! What did he do to you?"

I finally responded with a small voice which I knew he could hear perfectly well, "I only remember a few times that it happened. I guess my brain tried to forget it." Eric looked extremely confused, but I was off in my own world, "It was mostly thoughts. I didn't tell Bill about most of it, I planned to but he killed him before I could tell him most of it. I tried telling my mama but she thought that I was trying to blame my uncle for something he obviously couldn't pull off." Realization dawned on Eric, and he held onto my face a little tighter. His eyes were burning with a rage that I hadn't seen since Claire's memory of Fangtasia. "When my- my parents died, I told my gran. She was the only one who believed me." I sobbed and broke down, my body giving itself to gravity.

Eric cradled me to his chest. I was sure he was speaking to me, but the mute button on my life was still pressed. Bill. He was going to die. Partly because of me. There was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"I want to be there." I didn't look up at Eric or wait for his response, I wasn't asking. I stood up and Eric let me. I didn't look back as I began walking down the road to the cemetery.

I only hoped that Eric would follow me.

…

CPOV

If I had to acknowledge the presence of one more person as they bowed to Fintan, Mab, and me, I was going to kill somebody. Everybody. I wanted to leave and be alone with my thoughts.

Sookie was upstairs consoling the redhead Jessica. I knew that Eric was outside the door of what I assumed was Jessica's room, patiently waiting.

Quinn was flirting with a fairy after he got the all clear from my father to take the rest of the night off. He was in his human form again.

There were servants around the room, and I waved one over. "Can you find the strongest alcohol in this house? I honestly don't even care if it's airplane fuel." Alcohol couldn't get me drunk, but it could dull my senses and brain power, which was just what I needed.

Fintan tried to look disproving, but I kept my facial features as cold as stone. He would not win this one. If I was to be with Warlow then I shouldn't have to deal with our subjects. Sober, at least.

The servant brought in my drink, and I could smell it from across the room. I didn't even thank the person for bringing me it, my father would not approve of thanking servants. The crown was getting heavy on my head.

I drank it in one gulp and signaled that I was done for the night. I didn't want to embarrass myself. I slumped slightly in bliss when I felt my brain being dulled. I thought I had imagined it, or maybe the alcohol was drowning out the noise of the crowd in the room, but the room grew silent. The large "party" split in two and walked towards the walls on either side of the room.

At the center of the split was Warlow. I could feel my eyeballs roll back in my head as I sighed. I could give Warlow some credit, he knew how to shut up a room by his stare. Could this day get any fucking worse? He didn't look at me, his eyes were trained on Fintan.

Fintan motioned Warlow to follow him into the other room. I could feel their minds going out the door in the kitchen to outside. I knew my father would know if I was peering into his mind so I set my shields up again and gave them some privacy. I could hear Sookie crying softly upstairs. I felt exactly the same.

In the absence of Fintan, a few of the fairies started dancing with each other as someone put some slow music on. I noticed it instantly, it was the song Rocky Mountain Way by Joe Walsh. Fuck, I missed the 70's. Drugs did affect me because I was still part human, so I would drop acid and then Eric would drink my blood to get high with me. The effects only lasted about 10 minutes, but those 10 minutes were very… fun. It was one of the better memories of my life.

I felt my father and Warlow's voids coming back into the house, and I knew that my father was happy. Warlow scared the crap out of me, but I would never let him know that. Almost everyone was dancing with one another, and when Warlow entered the room, people stopped for a second, but ultimately resumed when Fintan gave them the "continue on" wave of his hand.

Warlow and Fintan walked over to me, and Warlow held out his hand. Fuck. I most certainly didn't want to dance with him. I gave him a fake sweet smile and took his hand. If one thing was certain, it would be infinitely better for Warlow love me instead of hate me. We decided to communicate telepathically, and our shields were so strong the conversation would be strictly between us.

My wings were still out and I willed them away. _No. Don't. They're beautiful._ I couldn't help myself, I smiled genuinely at him. I willed them back out and settled them back over his hand that was on my back. _Many people think that my wings are just another gross display of how the Walters are completely different from fairies. Most people hate them for that._

He twirled me around and pulled me closer into his chest. I wanted to shy away, but it felt… right. It felt good. He was warm, like me. He had a heartbeat, like I did. We were easily the most powerful people in the room, besides my father.

_I couldn't imagine hating them._ I looked at his eyes. He was slightly taller than me, even with my heels on. His eyes were a light green that was a nice contrast to my dark olive and hazel ones.

_How old are you?_ I decided to ask him some questions to break the ice a little bit. I would be nice to him because he could snap me like a twig.

_I'm most likely the oldest vampire in history, a direct descendant of Lillith. She turned me almost 6,000 years ago._ I gasped, and he smiled at me.

_I accept the union, you know. I'd be lucky to have you. To have your love._ I could feel that he was sincere. The song switched to Brown Eyed Girl, and our dancing picked up pace. We were still in the traditional hand on shoulder, hand on waist, hands together, and I noticed that he was a good dancer. Almost as good as I was.

_That's the first time anyone's said that to me. _I nearly teared up. I blinked a few times. God, what was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to like Warlow.

_Your father didn't explain why you were being wed to me, can I ask why?_ I bristled slightly, but I relaxed when he pulled me a little closer. I took a deep breath. He smelled like sandalwood and musk. It was calming.

_My maker, the man that I had spent many, many years with drained me. Fintan saved me in time and took my spirit to fairy, where we met. You ah… met him in the graveyard. The blonde one. _I stopped when he clutched my hand and my waist tighter, and I was confused when I saw rage flash in his eyes. He was already protective over me? Oh great. _Anyways, he didn't mean to, he just was really angry then he smelled my blood and it just… happened. I can't use my light on him because he's my maker, so I was defenseless. He's older than me, so I couldn't fight back. _I couldn't help myself, when I thought of the incident in Fangtasia's basement, the images of the event came up too. I didn't want to direct them to Warlow, but it was too late. He let go of my waist with his one hand and cradled my chin in his large hand. I smiled sheepishly. After a few seconds of what I considered pity, his hand returned to my waist.

I paused when the music changed to Love Her Madly. We adjusted our simple dancing to the faster pace and I continued on with the story, _I don't know my father's full reasoning, but I'm assuming that he expects you to have much more um… control over yourself. Eric's kind of a wild card. Also, if it does escalate to where the same thing that had happened with Eric, I might stand a chance by stopping you with my light. An impossibility for Eric and me._

He twirled me again, and when I came back around he pulled me fully into his chest. I was surprised that I let him. He heard these thoughts and chuckled. I could feel Sookie and Eric coming down the stairs, and I directed these thoughts to Warlow. He replied with a quick, _whatever. Eric can have her, I guess. I don't want her anymore._

I felt his heart beat next to my ear, something I hadn't felt in while. _Eric might make a scene. He doesn't want me to marry anyone. Maybe we should stop dancing._

I nearly jumped when he started full out laughing. _Do you not think I can handle myself? I can handle a 1,000 year old. _Before I could even think of responding, he asked me the big question; _would you do me the honor of protecting you for as long as I live? I do intend on living for a very long time. I want to know if you would accept this union not because you were forced into it, but because you wanted it._

I looked up at him and my eyes filled with tears. He wasn't going to force me into anything. His eyes were staring holes into the back of my head, hopefulness radiating through his thoughts. I nodded. I said aloud, "Yes. I will."

For the first time, I wasn't being forced into a relationship. There was no deceit, and I knew this for certain by his thoughts. The song changed to Nights in White Satin, and he pulled me down for a kiss. I put my hand on the back of his neck, and he held me by my waist. There were many gasps around the room, but I didn't care. I kissed him back. The kiss was soft, and eventually I felt him smile against my mouth and I smiled back. We continued swaying even as we were kissing. It was fairly quick, because we were in public and I was a royal, but I wanted to continue it. I could read that he also wanted to.

I also knew that he wanted to continue past the kiss. His thoughts told me exactly what he wanted to do to me. I could feel myself blush, then chastised myself. I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOVE WARLOW. My brain told me a completely different idea; maybe I could love Warlow. In time. He would protect me and I wouldn't ever worry about him losing control, and he would always love me.

I had completely forgotten about the giant Viking Vampire that had descended the stairs to pick me up to go home. Eric entered the room right as I Warlow had pulled me down for the kiss, but I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention to only him for the one time in my life, and he was angry. Very, very angry. I didn't notice this either as I stared into Warlow's light green eyes post-kiss.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I instinctively sent a shock to it. (Another perk of being a fairy/vampire) The hand jerked back sharply, and Warlow moved me out of the way slightly behind him. I could see Sookie behind Eric, her eyes still red and puffy.

Eric was so, so angry. Sookie was so, so confused. And I was so, so fucked.

…

SPOV

Jessica was sobbing uncontrollably, soaking her bedspread in red tears. I could hear the party downstairs. There were two weres (guards, for keeping Jessica in the room, I imagined) in the room with us, and I was patting her back reassuringly as my own tears fell down my face.

I could hear the party shush, then slowly music filtered upstairs after the lull. Old music. Jessica was spewing how she couldn't believe that he was dead and I was nodding reassuringly. After about 10 more minutes of this, she finally decided to leave and go to see Hoyt. I honestly couldn't bring myself to care about their relationship drama anymore.

Mine was waaaay worse.

As I left the room with Jessica, Eric joined my side. Jessica disappeared downstairs and through the door, and Eric pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't know if we were still on good terms, but I hugged him back.

I couldn't bring myself to love someone who would put someone else in front of me. Claire would always be first, as long as she was still open for a relationship. I sighed.

I let go of Eric first, and he reluctantly let me go too. I didn't meet his eyes as we descended the stairs. I could hear the song Nights in White Satin. Eric led me into the main room, where the party was mostly being held. This room was bigger than it had been originally, Bill had expanded when he became King. I fought off the oncoming tears. People were all over the house. People were dancing everywhere, but mostly in this room. This room was where the music had come from. The party was also being continued outside on the front lawn, people were dancing out there too.

I didn't have to look far for Claire. I could see her in the middle, swaying with a man. Her wings kind of gave her away. He had brown hair and was slightly taller than her. She was facing us, and his back was to Eric and I. She said something to him, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Eric visibly stiffened in his posture and rage became prominent in his features. They were still swaying, and I put my hand on Eric's arm so that he wouldn't lose control of himself. Eventually, they swayed around in a half circle so that the man was facing us, and Claire's back was to us.

Her beautiful diamond crusted tiara was blocking most of his face, but I saw him. Ben. Ben was kissing Claire. Jealousy flashed through my system with a burning sensation. He was smiling while he was kissing her, and she was probably smiling back. They pulled back from their kiss reluctantly.

Ben was staring in her eyes, so he didn't notice Eric until Eric placed a hand on her shoulder. He jerked it back as if he'd touched something that was burning. I had felt the same sensation when I touched her shoulder in the cemetery.

Claire turned around, and was visibly shocked to see Eric. She still had a blush on her face from kissing him. Ben had a hand around her waist, and he pulled her behind him so that Ben and Eric were facing each other on the impromptu dance floor. Her face paled when she saw Eric, who had pushed me behind him too. She spared me a glance, but her eyes settled again on Eric's face.

I was so confused. Why? How did Ben know Claire? Why was he kissing her after he had just kissed me earlier that night?

Eric was seething. I couldn't even see his face, but I could feel the energy off of his skin. "Claire." Claire started towards Eric, but Ben put his arm out to block her path to him. This made Eric exponentially angrier.

Ben didn't even look at me. I felt my eyes fill with tears. People were still dancing around us, oblivious to what was happening. "Ben, why?" I sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

Eric's head snapped in my direction so quickly I thought it would fall off. Ben didn't even look at me.

Claire finally broke the silence by saying, "Why don't we talk outside?" Quinn magically appeared at her side, and he looked alert and focused on her.

Ben nodded slowly, and Eric just stayed focused on my face. I placed my hand on his forearm which was straining with tension from his balled fists. I nodded at him as I took a deep breath. Claire put her hand in the crook of his elbow and they led the group outside. Eric followed by, his stance protective and looming next to me. I followed him dutifully.

We made it out the back door, which had an expansive back yard before it reached the tree line. Claire motioned for Quinn to stay behind, and he reluctantly obeyed. We walked a little towards the tree line, then we stopped. Claire and Warlow were standing together and I was standing with Eric by my side. Claire started, "Let me ex-"

She was cut off with Ben's harsh voice, which had changed accents from Southern to British (I assumed), "You don't need to explain anything. Eric, I have been promised a union with Claire. You have no power in this." Eric blinked and looked from Claire to Ben, then back to Claire.

His mouth was open, and I could tell he was trying to say something, but he was just as confused as I was. Claire looked like she wanted this to be over as fast as possible, so she spoke up again, "This is Warlow. Sookie, Warlow was promised you a very long time ago by one of your ancestors. My father thought that I needed to be protected, so he arranged a union between myself and Warlow. Therefore, you aren't promised to him anymore, and I will be his wife." She paused to make sure that we were absorbing this.

Promised? Like I was livestock? I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling another headache coming about. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

It was Eric who turned his back on Claire and Ben- or Warlow, I guess, and briskly walked away. I gave them an apologetic smile and ran after him. I almost reached him and put my hand on his arm to stop him, but he threw his arms up to get my hand off him. I recoiled. Claire appeared in front of me, and Warlow appeared next to her.

Claire was again put behind Warlow and he said to Eric, "What? Are you going to drain her too?" This was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Eric's fangs clicked down.

"DON'T YOU DARE." He roared at Warlow. Warlow's fangs clicked down too.

"Oh yeah, I fucking saw that. Now you won't be able to hurt her anymore. She's mine." Warlow was weirdly calm throughout this. His calmness seemed to make Eric even more unhinged.

"You must remember that I am her maker. I have full sovereignty over her, so you better watch what you say or else we're packing up and moving to France." He pointed his finger at Warlow as he was saying this.

"Oh don't you know? When fairies are wed, all ties are broken for everyone else except for the married couple. That includes blood bonds and oh yes, makers bonds." Claire didn't look shocked to hear this, but I was. That meant that if Warlow had had me, then he would have had complete control over me. Now he was going to have complete control over Claire.

Eric's eyes snapped towards Claire, and he bellowed, "Is this true?"

She nodded, the diamonds in her tiara sending little flecks of light around the yard. Eric walked towards her, Warlow tried to stop it, but Claire walked around his arm that was extended to keep her back. Eric took her face in his hands and stared right into her eyes. "Do you want this?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Yes"

"Why?" Claire was silent in response, but that wasn't good enough for Eric. Warlow was growing impatient. "As your maker, I command you to tell me why."

She didn't skip a beat before she said, "Because I won't ever be worried that he'll lose control. He'll never drain me. I might grow to love him, whereas I will _never_ love you."

Claire looked shocked that she said that, and she gasped. Eric let go of her face like it burned his hands. He stepped back a few paces, then grabbed my arm. He looked from Warlow to Claire, and then I felt the air shift around us. We were speeding off. After about 20 seconds, we appeared in front of my house.

I grabbed his forearms with my small hands and I forced him to look at me. "Are you ok?" Concern etched my features. I was afraid he'd become unhinged with anger.

He looked confused and shocked all at the same time. "I-I guess that I've been waiting for her to say that."

"What do you mean?" I scanned his face for any emotion other than blank disbelief.

"I always thought she was my great love, my epic story. When she was turned, she hated me. She had wanted to die. I didn't understand." I felt as if he wasn't really talking to me, just saying his thoughts out loud. "People treat her like she's an object. I guess I was no different. I only wanted to win her. I remember she told me once that selfish people don't love each other. It just doesn't work. I guess I knew she never loved me."

My hands were moving up his forearms, trying to comfort him. I led him up the porch into the house, and onto the couch. I sat next to him. "Do you love her?" The big question, the question that would change our entire relationship depending on his answer.

"No." He shook his head. I believed him. "I thought I did. But when I was talking about how I had control over her, that's when I realized that that's why I thought I loved her. Because I had control over something as… otherworldly as her."

His answer scared me a little bit, but I could understand his logic.

"And I realized as she was telling me that you were originally promised to Warlow, a big part of me was glad that it wasn't you. I can let her go, but Sookie," He took my neck in one hand, and my cheek in the other, "I can't let you go. That would surely kill me."

With that, he kissed me. It was a kiss full of passion. I wanted to take away his pain. I wanted him to take away my pain. Today was too overwhelming to not do something grand. I took a much needed breath after a while, and he continued kissing me on my neck.

"I can't let you go either, Eric." I climbed on top of his lap, and my hair fell on the sides of my face as he tugged my ponytail free. His hands ran through my hair, and my hands ran through his hair. I looked in his eyes and I kissed him with even more passion. He returned my kiss with a bruising force. His hand was on my lower back, pressing me into his erection. The other one snaked up my Merlotte's shirt and unhooked my bra.

I reached for his gray shirt and tugged it off of him. Our mouths were separated, and I leaned back a bit to rake my hands over his hard and smooth chest. He pulled me by my hips harder onto his lap, and I could tell he was asking for my permission to continue. I bit my lip and nodded. If we were to stop now, I would explode.

He carried me upstairs into my room and tugged my uniform shirt off of me on the way. He started unbuttoning my shorts, and I was almost shaking with anticipation. We landed on my bed. He slid his hand into my little black shorts and kissed me at the same time. He chuckled against my lips, "So wet, Sookie."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." And he did. Oh boy did Eric kiss me. He yanked the shorts off of me and slipped down my panties, slowly. I reached for his belt and undid it with shaky hands. I pulled the zipper down slowly, resisting the urge to say 'how you like them apples?' He growled and his fangs clicked down. He leaned back over me when I finally got them off of him and he slipped out of them.

I grabbed his length and squeezed. He groaned and he grabbed my knees and shoved them far apart. My hands traveled from his manhood and up his chest, running my hands over his muscles. They finally ended in his soft hair, and I worked my hands through the gel.

He finally slipped into me with a groan. My legs wrapped around his waist. Eric planted a passionate kiss on my lips as he began thrusting slowly. We were so wound up, it wasn't long before I felt myself on that edge. I extended my neck to Eric and he bit into it and I came. Hard. He wasn't far behind me.

After we finally calmed down from our high, I found myself laying on top of Eric's hard and expansive chest. I ran my hands along his arm muscles, fascinated with how they rippled and moved. He had fine hairs on his arms and I ran my hands through them. His hand was in my hair and another was around my waist. Our legs were intertwined. I didn't notice it, but before long I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Lemons. Yay!**

**I seriously love the Warlow character, and I still refuse to believe that Jason fucking Stackhouse killed the 6,000 year old hottie. Sure, he had help from Niall but really? C'mon. They could have done some great work with Warlow, but they didn't. *sigh***


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys, I am so sorry. Death by AP classes. I will try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything.**

**Oh also, I know some of you guys might gripe over the fact that Godric is really, really dark in this chapter, but this is just how I imagined him before he became enlightened.**

**I also think I have finally recovered from the trauma of watching the Series Finale of True Blood, and I'd like to hear your guys opinions on it. I thought it was terrible. :) Happy to be back!**

* * *

CPOV

3 little wet marks appeared on the ground as I stared at it. At first, I thought that it maybe had started to rain. There certainly seemed to be a giant gray thunderstorm over my life lately. After a few seconds of self-realization, I touched my hand to my face and felt that it was definitely me who was crying, not the clouds.

I so wished I could fly into the clouds right now.

Warlow's arms wrapped around me, and I shocked him on instinct. He winced, but kept his arms there. I started to struggle against him, and I finally worked my way out of his grip and ran. I ran as fast as my heels would take me, and when I realized they were mostly a hindrance, I shucked them off and ran some more.

In the back of my mind, I registered that Warlow could literally do this forever, being at least 5,200 years my senior. I stopped running when I came to a clearing and threw myself on the ground.

I'm sure that my crying could have been heard for miles, but I didn't care. I wept for my maker, closing the bond between us so he wouldn't feel my sorrow. I wept because no matter what I did, I would never be free of myself.

I didn't live for me, I lived for other people. One of those major people I basically told to fuck off.

I screamed into the meadow, "I didn't mean to!"

Warlow knelt in front of me, but all I saw was the man that had attacked me in the cemetery. Yes, that was Warlow; but he was so different. In faery, he had been tasked to protect me and keep my company because he too was a hybrid. We swapped blood because we were curious what each other's would taste like, and I had never tasted anything sweeter.

_"Don't you just want a taste?" Warlow held his wrist out to me and I bit my lip bashfully. He gave me a look that said that he thought I was just playing with him. "Have you ever drank from a full fairy?"_

_I nodded before I spoke in a timid voice, "My father let me drink some prisoners as a gift after my turning. I couldn't help myself, I drained them."_

_Something changed in Warlow's features, and he said, "I killed my entire family after I was turned."_

_I looked him over, and saw so much pain in his eyes. I looked away, wanting him to deal with his pain separately. I felt him stiffen next to me, and I realized that I had driven a wedge between us._

_"When I was human, I was about to be wed." I began my long sob story, but I figured I could sympathize with him. "My fiancé and I were taking a walk in the woods after a celebration at a neighboring manor, and a vampire attacked me. I watched him being drained in front of me, the light dying from his beautiful blue eyes." I didn't allow myself to think of my human life much, but when I did I couldn't help but cry._

_"That vampire moved to drain me, I assume that he thought Thomas was a fairy too from his scent on me. He bit into my neck, but he stopped himself to bring his own blood to my lips. Before a drop could fall onto my lips, his maker threw him off of me. He looked so… feral." I paused to think of Godric. My shields were tight, but I knew Warlow could feel the sadness that emanated from my brain._

_I didn't notice when he did it, but Warlow had taken my hand to sit by a reflecting pool. How appropriate._

_"He had these tattoos, something I had never seen in my day." I gave a brief chuckle when I thought about seeing his serpent tattoo along his spine for the first time, and how my eyes were drawn from the brand that he had received just before his turning; it still was an angry red._

_"I didn't let on that I couldn't be glamoured, and I suppose I was pretty good at pretending because they believed my act. Godric- his maker- licked my neck where the blood was, and I could see that he knew I was Fae. He said something to his child, I assume now that it was a command to not drink from me. They 'glamoured' me," I gave fake air quotes around glamour with my fingers, "to let them into my manor, and I did."_

_I looked down at my hands, which were sitting entwined in my lap. "He took me as his. A new pet for him. He glamoured me to fall in love with him, and he really wanted me to be happy. I just pretended like I was. At first, he was gentle with me." I thought about my first time, when he was sweet because I was a virgin. My expression darkened._

_"Then he tasted my tears one sunset, I had cried on my pillow for Thomas and I didn't know that Godric was awake. He reached out and took one," I touched my own face, in the same way Godric had, 800 years before, "and he said that they were perhaps sweeter than my blood."_

_I looked away from Warlow, and towards the hills of Faery. "All he wanted was my tears." I paused before continuing again, "He got more forceful with his beatings, and his child didn't know. He didn't want Eric to ever even see me. He did them slightly before sunset so Eric wouldn't see."_

_Warlow took my hand. I wondered why he even cared, he was obviously above this. In his 6000 years, he had certainly heard worse than anything I could have even dreamed._

_"I wasn't allowed to be out of my room at dark, and I had to obey him. After a few months, Godric left for 4 days on business pertaining to his Majestor. I wasn't allowed to go, and I was thankful. Eric was left in charge of me, but I wasn't supposed to be out of my room much. Godric had kept my bruises and scars hidden within the reach of my clothing, because he refused to heal me."_

_I thought about how I had to shift my clothing slightly so they would cover my décolletage, where some hickeys and bite marks were. "The first night he had gone, I was eating dinner by myself in my dining hall. Eric came in and sat down across from me. I could feel him in my mind, trying to glamour me. I looked at him and put up the impression that I was indeed being glamoured. What the vampires didn't know, was that I could see inside their mind because it was open for me when they were glamouring."_

_"I just remember thinking, 'he could get you out of this, and he could save you.' So when he asked me if I wanted him, I said yes." I shook my head at myself, wishing I had said something else. "He let go of my mind, and just sat there looking at me for a while. The servants had taken away my food, and I got up to go back to my room. When I was halfway there, he sped over to me and pushed me up against the wall, kissing me."_

_I was still looking over in the distance, remembering how I had struggled. "I obviously tried to resist, worried that he would tell Godric and that Godric would take it out on me. He caught me in a stare and went into my mind, telling me to not worry and kiss him back. So I did. I had no choice. He started to untie the front of my dress, so that he could see my décolletage, and I tried pushing his hands away, but he caught me in a glamour again to stop my movements, and he untied it slowly. At first he didn't see the marks, because he was looking in my eyes. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, and he didn't understand why I was crying."_

_I fiddled with the hem of my white dress, the gauzy material going in between my fingers and the jewels were a stark contrast to the soft material. "He looked down, and he saw the marks and he looked back up at me." I thought about that moment; so much had changed for Eric._

_Eric had realized what had been happening to me, and he carried me to his room and told me to take my clothes off. At first I thought he was still going to have sex with me, but as I took them off, he sat down in a chair with an unreadable expression. I cried as I stood in front of him, ashamed for the first person besides my handmaidens who had helped me dress saw the bruises and marks all over my body. I couldn't even look Eric in the face. "He saw all the marks."_

_I remembered that Eric had stood up and walked towards me, devoid of his usual smirk and defining walk. He was just normal, venerable Eric. He was afraid to touch me, afraid to hurt me any more than I had already been. When he finally made his way over to me, he put his hands cautiously on some of my skin that hadn't been damaged, and he turned me around._

_I heard the sharp intake of breath when he saw my spine, all of my vertebra had dark red marks on each of the little bumps. I tried not to think of how I got those marks. He saw how my ribs had finger marks brandishing them and how my hips had similar ones too._

_He turned me back around, and took my face in his hands. "He told me that 'I would be safe with him.' He took my mind into his, and he told me that I wouldn't feel any pain anymore. I so wanted to susceptible to glamour in that moment. He glamoured me and fabricated a story that I had slipped on the floor and had hit my head, and was knocked unconscious, so he gave me his blood to heal me."_

_Eric opened up his wrist for me to drink, and I did. His sweet blood fell onto my tongue and he groaned loudly. He took his wrist away from my mouth after a few mouthfuls, and brought me down onto the bed with him, and held me in his arms. I watched as my skin healed, and I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. He heard it too, and observed it carefully. I hadn't even known that my rib had been damaged._

_He surprised me by not pushing me to do anything, he just moved more towards the headboard of the bed and held me until I had fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Eric's arms were still wrapped around me in the same way._

_The next thing I did was something that I had regretted doing ever since. I lit my hand up and pressed it to his chest and went deep inside his mind as he was sleeping. I usually had to try very, very hard to get into the vampires' minds when they were awake. I planted a dream._

_I planted a dream so that Eric would grow fonder of me. It worked._

_Warlow interrupted my reverie by saying, "Why didn't you kill Godric while he was sleeping?"_

_I looked at him and gave him a watery smile, "I was deeply religious when I was a human. I never, ever would have killed anyone. I knew that whatever hell I went through on earth, I could just wait it out and eventually go to heaven."_

_I looked away from him, down at the water near our feet. I thought about my final day as a human, Eric had kept giving me looks while he sat across from me while I ate my dinner that night. I knew he absorbed my dream._

_He didn't pull anything that night either, afraid to damage my weak mental state. He just led me back to his room and wrapped his arms around me and let me fall asleep again._

_"When I woke up that next day, I made a decision. Eric wasn't going to save me. When Godric came back, this would all start over again. By the time I had left Eric's room, it was already well past midday. I went upstairs into the trophy room, which as a human I thought was my late father's. I watched the sun, thinking it would be the last time I ever laid my eyes upon it. It was approaching sunset, but I still had time."_

_"I walked over to my father's sword collection and took out a fine sword. I didn't know at the time, but it was silver and iron. How ironic." I rolled my eyes and gave a weak laugh. "I said a final prayer, asked for forgiveness, and plunged it into my stomach."_

_"When I woke, I was a vampire." I remember being confused as to why there was dirt on my face and surrounding me. My teeth ached and I could tell someone was next to me. "Eric turned me. When I woke up, he woke up too and said that we could finally be together, that I would be safe. He told me he loved me, and that I was special. He was pretty angry I had tried to kill myself though." I scoffed at the memory._

_"And Godric was… ok with this?" Warlow motioned to me._

_"Oh he didn't have a choice. Fintan decided to grace us with his presence at that point."_

_I looked at him, and tried to focus. I had stopped crying long ago, but the tear tracks on my face made my face feel tight. "Anyways…" I trailed off, "the point of that very long story was to tell you that as human, I wouldn't have even killed someone who tortured me. That changed when I was turned."_

_Warlow surprised me by saying, "Why are you here? In Faery, I mean."_

_"I killed this one whore that Eric had become infatuated with. I did not show her any mercy." I ran my hand through my hair and chuckled. "In retaliation, of course. He killed a guy that I liked, so I decided to pay him the favor back. We got in a fight."_

_He paused, looking at me. I saw something flash in his mind, and he held out his wrist again. "Take my blood, Claire."_

_I looked at his wrist, then back at him. My fangs ached. I hadn't fed in a while. My fangs dropped, and I kept eye contact as I slipped my fangs into his flesh. He shifted slightly._

_After I drank my fill of his deliciously old saccharine blood, he leaned towards me with his own fangs down. He sniffed my neck, and bit._

_His appearance changed immediately. He bit down harder, and I tried to push him off, but he just kept drinking. I quickly teleported us back onto Earth, hoping to get away from him as quickly as possible. Cue Eric and Sookie running out to help me. It was very, very convenient that that girl had a portal near her house, because I automatically teleported to a location near Eric._

I snapped out of my flashback. Warlow was holding me. He had seen the entire flashback in my mind because my shields were a joke right now.

"I'm so sorry. I just lost control. Now that I have tasted your blood, it won't happen again. I promise." I nodded into his chest.

"I know, I trust you. Losing control is probably a hybrid thing."

Warlow chuckled before saying, "Maybe it's just a crazy thing."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Please Review/Favorite for the overworked student.**

**I promise I'll get back to Eric and Sookie next chapter, I just thought that I should clear some things up about Claire's past, so it makes more sense. Btw, this is the last you'll see crazy Godric, so don't worry, he'll be nicer later if I decide to bring him in.**


End file.
